The First 'Remnant' Holy Grail War
by DenZatz
Summary: (AU) Weiss was surprised when her attempt to summon a familiar backfired, and instead was faced with a woman who asked the question that would change the World of Remnant as Team RWBY knew it. "You, who have summoned me; Are you worthy of being my master?"
1. Chapter 1

**(** **This** **is more of an experiment, and an idea I had for a story after watching the Fate series. For now, it will be a placeholder but I will post chapters when I have writers block on my main story.)**

Weiss Schnee was walking down the hallway with her hands curled into fists at her sides, as she stalked toward her dorm. It was not proper for a woman who was born into a rich family to feel this way, especially to one of the most well-known families and even more especially, and to carry such a low opinion of her own family; but she couldn't help but feel deep shame and maybe slight resentment towards her older sister, Winter Schnee.

* * *

" _Look, I am trying!_ " Weiss loudly exclaimed, as she stomped her foot on the floor like a spoiled child when her sister chided her for her failure, but at that moment she was struck in face and made her reel to the right and look up at her sister in surprise.

" _If that's what you call trying, then you have no chance at winning the tournament,_ " Winter Schnee responded, and pulled her hands behind her back, as a soldier in the Atlas Military normally would. As the tension began to settle, the expression on Winter's face began to soften and, when no one was looking, she embraced her sister. " _Our Semblance, is like a muscle, only when you practice with it can you learn to use it flawlessly. The more you use it, the stronger it gets._ "

Winter did look down to see the time, and looked up into the sky as it turned bright orange to signal that the day was coming to an end. She let out a heavy sigh and parted with her sister, her hands on Weiss's shoulders, and she looked down at her. " _It's time for me to go, sister, I wish you the best of luck in the tournament_."

* * *

Weiss stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked down on the floor, while her breathing came heavy and tears began to swell in her eyes. She realized it wasn't resentment of her sister in general, but because she always looked up to her; in the end, always felt weak compared to her.

" _I must be strong_ ," she thought, finally having cleared her thoughts and continued towards her dorm. " _I will be strong_."

* * *

"Blake!" Ruby yelled out, as she just used her Semblance and suddenly appeared in front of her teammate in a puff of flower petals. With a grin, Ruby scanned Blake, and noticed that her cat ears were now clearly noticeable from behind her bow, and her hair was a mess as she panted in front of Ruby.

"Ruby, please," Blake begged, her back to a tree and she tried to raise her hands over her face, but Ruby was quick and shot a volley of water at her with a squirt gun.

"Ha! Got you!" Ruby cheered, and raised the rifle above her head in victory, before Blake suddenly pulled out her own pistol, and shot a couple squirts of water into Ruby's mouth, which made her gag. Blake smiled softly, as even she began to have fun, finally joining in one of the many games that was featured at the Vytal Festival.

"Look out below!" the two teammates heard, and they looked up to see the flowing blonde hair of their third teammate, Yang, as she flipped through the air and launched a couple water balloons, which whistled in the air like bombs being dropped, at them both. Blake's and Ruby's eyes widened as the sudden realization dawned on them, and were too late to brace themselves as the balloons collided with their faces and exploded, as well as launched them off their feet due to the sheer size and weight of the projectiles.

The two sputtered on the ground and before long Ruby giggled loudly to herself, while Blake calmly tried to move wet hour out of her ace and expressed her perturbment by this surprise attack. She heard footfalls behind her, and with foreknowledge that it would be Yang, she turned to glare at her and was instead shocked to see a bucket of water in her hands. With a wide grin, Yang slowly began to tilt the bucket over Blake's head, while Blake closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate. The water cascaded over her and left her in a puddle underneath her, as she was now completely soaked from head to toe.

"Team Yang wins!" Yang said as she pointed to herself.

"Not yet, I am still in the game," Ruby exclaimed and got up with her squirt gun at the ready, but paused before she nonchalantly pumped the gun to get it primed. During this distraction, however, Yang, Ruby's older sister, flashed around behind and grabbed hold of her in a bear hug. "Ow! Yaaaaaang, no fair!"

"Totally fair," Yang answered, before she pulled out another water balloon and crushed it over Ruby's head like an egg.

"Awwww," Ruby moaned before she was dropped onto the ground and Blake was wringing out her hair next to her; but then, the atmosphere felt ominous, as if something big was coming and they couldn't determine what.

"Attack!" Ruby, Blake, and Yang heard from behind, and they turned to see that JNPR had taken advantage of RWBY's civil war, to orchestrate a surprise attack as they emerged from the woods; Nora held a giant squirt gun in front of her, which always surprised everyone around her that a small girl like her could wield such big weapons. She gave it a final pump, before looking at the now helpless team RWBY with a grin, and fired a jet stream of water at them which knocked them off their feet. The rest of JNPR then complimented the attack as they then flanked RWBY and cut off any avenue of escape, with Jaune throwing water balloons at them, Ren fired a volley of water at them with dual pistols, and Pyrrha took a knee as she aimed carefully and fired a volley of her own.

Team RWBY gagged and sputtered as they tried to take a breath but instead swallowed more water as JNPR continued their relentless attack. Before long, they had run out of ammunition, and RWBY were left soaked with their arms outstretched as they surveyed the damage to their autumn clothes; Blake stood frozen, her eyes widened and with a quiver in her lip as she stood in front of both teams, while Ruby and Yang laughed loudly with each other and Nora suddenly jumped in front of them.

"So, who's queen of the castle?" Nora asked with her hands on her hips, and arched back with her head held high.

"You are, as always, Nora," Ruby replied.

"And where is the princess?" Nora asked and she put her hand to her brow, and began to scan the forest around her as she half expected Weiss to appear from behind a tree.

"She stayed behind with her sister," Yang replied, and they all began to walk back towards the Festival grounds.

"Awww man! One less casualty of war," Nora said with a huff, and both JNPR and RWBY laughed loudly. Unbeknownst to them, the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, as well as a fellow professor, Glynda, watched silently from his office in the central tower.

"It's as if they almost forget that the Grimm even exist," Glynda said, and for a moment, Ozpin misunderstood what she said; he thought that she was admonishing the students for their mindset, but as he turned to respond he noticed a soft smile on her face as her eyes traced their movements before the teams finally disappeared from view.

"They haven't forgotten, but allow them this time to have rest. We should be grateful that all we have to worry about for now is the Grimm," Ozpin answered, but just then, he felt something ominous, and he turned around to look behind him. Whatever it was, it seemed to originate all around him, then all of a sudden the feeling enveloped him completely.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Yang, opened the door to their dorm, and Ruby and Yang laughed loudly again, while Blake walked in silently, but with a grin before she jumped on her bed; glad to get some rest after an exhausting, yet fun day.

"Jeez, please be a bit louder when you come in," Weiss exclaimed and pointed her sword, Myrtenaster, back down onto the floor, a glyph appeared on the floor again as she continued to practice.

"Really?!" Ruby asked with excitement, as she still wanted to have some fun.

"You are the best, Weiss," Yang said sarcastically, although Ruby didn't understand Weiss's sarcasm at times, Yang at least made up for it for her sister.

"Oh, be quiet! I am trying to concentrate!" Weiss stomped and pointed her sword at the floor again like a wand and allowed the glyph to materialize again.

"Kind of a weird time to practice your magic now; you could have been with us and had fun," Blake remarked as she watched the glyph but noticed that this glyph took a different shape than the ones she normally summons. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am practicing," Weiss said through clenched teeth, as she tried hard to concentrate.

"Practicing what?" Ruby asked and stepped forward, unaware of the glyph as she passed over it.

"My Semblance!" She yelled, and everyone stopped in place as they took in this information.

"Your Semblance? I thought the glyphs were your Semblance," Yang pointed out and sat down on her bed to quietly observe.

"I have different glyphs that do different things, and this is a new one, one I don't have much practice with," Weiss said quietly, her mind muddled with thoughts of her sister, and Weiss's own previous failures which then caused her to banish the thoughts, and she returned to her exercises.

Even a couple hours into the night, Weiss continued to practice her Semblance, and every attempt failed miserably, as the glyph couldn't hold and would dissipate. Her team repeatedly begged her to go to bed, as the light from the glyph was bugging them when they tried to sleep. However, Weiss was insistent, and she raised her sword arm, which had begun to feel heavy from the fatigue, and the glyph appeared again.

* * *

Ozpin looked up from his hands in his office, his eyes glared in front of him as he felt that familiar feeling that he had felt earlier in the day.

"Sir?" Glynda asked, upon noticing Ozpin's disposition.

"You still don't feel it, Glynda?" Ozpin asked, his gaze still fixated in front of him.

"No, sir. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, I don't feel anything," Glynda replied with a heavy sigh. "What do you feel?"

"I can't describe it; it is something that can change Remnant as we know it," Ozpin said, and he looked up to Glynda, and to her surprise, his gaze was almost frightening.

"This can be a blessing, or a curse."

* * *

Weiss tried her best to concentrate, but mistook her feelings of frustration as concentration and focused harder on that, but now, for the first time in her many failed attempts, something was different. The air began to crackle with static and it even made the hair on her head stand up a little; even the rest of her team noticed this sudden change in atmosphere and they all looked up to see what was happening.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, now uncomfortable as to what was going on.

All light had drained in the room, and now the only source of light was now coming from the glyph on the floor. Weiss focused harder and harder on the glyph, a smile creeped on her face as she began to think that this was a good sign but suddenly, another, larger glyph appeared around hers in the shape of a hexagon and enveloped hers. Lines traced in intricate patterns and shot into the middle towards her glyph and connected with it. At that moment, Weiss could feel a burning sensation on her arm, and she grasped it and began to scream as a marking etched into her skin. The light from the two glyphs shone brighter, and almost blinded the team until finally, from the center of the glyph, a wave repulsed and sent Weiss flying into the wall, and the rest of her team into the air.

The crackle in the air slowly dissipated, but was instead replaced with a slight mist that filled the room. Yang flipped a makeshift bunk bed off of her and Blake, while Ruby did the same, and Weiss slowly got up from off the floor with a heave. Whatever happened, it took out all the energy from her body, and when she tried to stand, she almost fell over, if it weren't for a quick reaction as she placed a hand on the table to brace herself. She looked onto the floor where her glyph had been and for a moment, was disappointed to see that it was gone; but her disappointment was instead replaced with shock when she saw that something else had replaced the glyph.

In front of team RWBY, was a figure that was obscured by the mist and only revealed a silhouette. The figure was kneeling, both of its hands on one knee and it slowly rose, and from above the mist; Yang could see the face of a beautiful woman, however, her facial expression was calm but yet, held a tone of seriousness. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal that they were green, and Yang began to scan the rest of her to notice blonde hair that was tied into a bun behind her, with bangs that extended down the sides of her face.

As the mist began to dissipate even more, it was revealed that the figure was wearing a blue battle gown, with four armor pieces that overlapped each other on both sides of the gown, with two gauntlets that ran down her forearm and she also wore a breastplate that gleamed in the light of Remnant's shattered moon as it beamed through their window. Which then revealed intricate blue designs that traced its surface. Weiss's eyes widened, as this was not a familiar that she recognized, especially not one that her sister could summon. The burning sensation lingered in her hand, and she saw with even more crisp detail, a symbol that was split into three parts on her right hand.

Just as she realized the markings, the woman immediately turned and made a motion to grab her weapon, which put the rest of team RWBY on high alert as they all got up to fight. However, Weiss was the only one who didn't move, she stared wide eyed at this mysterious woman as she pointed her closed hand at her. Weiss continued to stare, wondering what this woman was doing and why she was holding her hand like that, her fist was closed as if it held something, like the handle to a blade.

"You!" The woman said, her voice was loud but had a bit softness about it that complemented her appearance, but just like her appearance, it held an air of authority.

"You, who have summoned me; Are you worthy of being my _master?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Wow. I did not expect this much attention for a first chapter that was, in a sense, half-assed compared to my other stories, but I would still like to thank you for reading.)**

"The Holy Grail. Many have spent their entire lives in search of this magnificent artifact in the hopes of obtaining wealth, power, immortality or even just comfort; knowing that the Grail can grant the wish of anyone who held it within their grasp. However, their attempts to obtain the Grail have been in vain, as they were unworthy to hold it, but you; although you have proven yourselves worthy in life, you must now prove you have what it takes to win the Grail by proving yourselves through glorious combat.

"However, the rules have been broken; someone did not like the outcome, but the war must be fought all the same. The rules have been changed, and now instead of the Masters choosing you, your masters have been chosen for you, instead. The most ambitious, and worthy among the populace, but whether or not they mean well is up for you to discover, and it will be up to them to delve deep into their minds to find the knowledge to summon you; and to find the mettle within themselves to fight alongside you for the most sought-out prize.

"The pieces have been set, and the first Servant has already been summoned and the chain of events have now been set in motion.

"Let the first 'Remnant' Holy Grail War… begin."

* * *

The air was now clear, and Team RWBY can finally see with perfect clarity, the woman who stood dauntingly in the center of their dorm, her arm outstretched and her hand curled into a fist as if she held an invisible object in her hand; her eyes were still glued to Weiss with fiery determination which left the rest of RWBY on edge while Weiss looked up in fear, as well as confusion.

"W – What?" Weiss asked, unsure of what the woman had asked her.

"Were you the one that summoned me?" The blonde woman asked, and it reminded Weiss a little bit of her sister, Winter, but this woman held much more regality than her, while also a more staunching air of authority, which to her was frightening.

"I – I guess?" Weiss answered as she slowly stood up and was surprised to see that the woman then lowered her arm and let it rest at her side.

"So I ask you again: are you worthy of being my master?" The woman asked again, her eyes narrowed towards Weiss with determination to receive an answer.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Weiss yelled and stepped forward with a sense of courage; however little there was.

"I am your Saber class servant. However, for now, you may call me 'Saber'," the woman named Saber responded. Team RWBY watched in silence, but still couldn't help but be surprised that this woman would call Weiss her master, and would refer to herself as a servant.

"Weiss? What's going on?" Yang asked, her body set to jump in and fight, but held herself back out of curiosity; her eyes darting back and forth between Saber and Weiss and noticed that Weiss was now pacing back in forth.

"No, no. No!" Weiss exclaimed and turned to Saber, who just stood with a calm expression, her mind collected. "I was just trying to summon a familiar, not a person! How did this even happen?!"

"Are you saying that you summoning me was an accident?" Saber asked.

"No! I mean – yes but…" Weiss said and stomped her foot on the floor in frustration.

"I see. In any case, you have summoned me, Master; the Command Seal on your hand is proof of that," Saber responded, and Weiss looked down at her hand and scanned the markings that Saber referred to as the 'Command Seal'. Saber then got down onto her knee and placed a hand over her chest, which made Weiss's attention snap back to her. "I am your sworn sword, I will fight at your side and as my word is my bond, I will continue to do so until we have achieved victory, or until I draw my last breath."

"Woah," Ruby responded, which was a reflection as to how the rest of her team were reacting. Yang stood with her head tilted to one side, stunned and almost petrified by how this woman was acting, and upon realizing she was not a threat, Blake eased up but still kept her gaze on the woman.

"Now that you know my name, may I ask for yours?" Saber asked as she finally looked up, and when Weiss finally managed to regain control of her senses, she swallowed and looked down at Saber.

"My name is Weiss," she replied, her response a little reserved.

"Weiss…" Saber repeated, the name now cemented into her mind. "Where I come from, we had a neighboring country in whose language that translated to 'White'."

The girls turned to one another at the mention of 'country', as the Kingdoms have not been labeled as countries for as long as a few hundred years until they unified into the four kingdoms.

"Speaking of where you came from," Blake remarked, and everyone, including Saber, turned their attention towards her. "Where _did_ you come from?"

Just as Saber opened her mouth to respond, she froze, as she tried to think of the words to formulate a response her eyes widened when she realized that she had no answer. Every attempt to think of where she came from, only resulted in a blank. However, her mind reverted back to reality, and into a fighting mindset, as someone burst through the door and turned on the lights to the dorm.

"Guys!" Yelled Jaune, as he stood inside RWBY's dorm room and stopped as he noticed Saber.

"Who are you?" Saber demanded as she placed her foot back, ready to charge, and Weiss noticed how she placed her hands together as if she an invisible object with both hands.

"I think that is a better question to ask you," Jaune remarked with the tilt of his head, and all of JNPR suddenly pushed through into the room. As she scanned the faces of each member, she lowered her weapon as she realized, with the help of the light, that each occupant was merely a child.

"Is everything okay?" Pyrrha asked, and she looked down at the floor and her eyes widened as she saw that the floor was charred; there was a giant black mark on the floor in the shape of circle.

"We're fine, Pyrrha," Yang replied, and Saber turned back towards her, and immediately made the connection that they must know each other, and lowered her invisible blade, confident that they were not a threat.

"You sure?" Pyrrha asked. "There was a –"

"Enough. Team JNPR, head back into your dorm room," Glynda Goodwitch said, as she directed them back across the hall with her riding crop. Just as they closed the door, she immediately turned and stared at each individual member of Team RWBY, before her gaze froze onto Saber as she scanned every detail about her. The details that stuck out the most was the garb she wore, how her dress was fitted with armor and her hair was made into a neat bun; as if she was ready for battle.

"Students, who is this?" Glynda asked and as Weiss stammered to find the right words to formulate a response, Saber stepped forward.

"My name is Saber, Servant to Mistress Weiss," Saber answered which caught Glynda off guard for just a moment. The sincerity and conviction in the woman's voice surprised her, and while Glynda did look over to Weiss for an answer, she saw that she seemed just as surprised by the answer, and was only able to respond with a sheepish smile.

"Miss Schnee, I believe its best that you bring it up with the Headmaster before you bring in some of your family's servants to the school," Glynda remarked, with a perturbed expression and couldn't help but glance over at Saber warily.

"Of course, Professor Goodwitch," Weiss replied and bowed respectively, and upon seeing this, Saber likewise bowed. "Have a good night."

Without so much as a word, Glynda waved her riding crop and repaired the damaged floor in their dorm, before shutting the door closed and walked down the hallway; leaving RWBY unaware of the fact, that the moment she closed the door, she waved her riding crop again and repaired every window within a five dorm room radius.

All eyes were on Saber now, as she turned around and faced Weiss.

"It is late Mistress, you should get some rest," Saber commented.

"Ummm yeah," Weiss said, as she eyed the rest of her team, their facial expression conveyed their concern about the situation. Thanks to Glynda, their makeshift bunkbeds had been arranged again, and they all climbed into their beds; just as Ruby was about to shut her eyes, she turned to Yang to say goodnight but not before noticing how Saber stood protectively in front of the doorway.

"Ummm, what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Hmmm?" Saber hummed, and turned her head slightly to see that Ruby was looking at her, which meant that the question was directed at her. "I will stand guard during the night to watch my Mistress."

Unbeknownst to her, Saber couldn't see how much Weiss was gritting her teeth.

" _How could I have messed up_?" Weiss thought, and her memories reverted to all the times that she watched her sister summon her familiar, and this one looked nothing like it; but as the night wore on into the wee hours of the morning, she let go of the thoughts and softly drifted to sleep. A few hours into the night, Saber still kept guard, but then a strange feeling came over her, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, not once since she became a Servant, and never when she served under other Masters. However, everything in her mind was jumbled and disorganized, as images flashed in and out of her mind before it suddenly went dark.

" _Why can't I_ …" Saber thought, and her eyelids began to feel heavy and the confusion and surprise was what jolted her awake. " _Fatigue? Impossible, a Servant can stay awake indefinitely through their Master's supply of mana_."

But as the night went on, she found it harder to keep herself awake, and when she saw the first slivers of light through the horizon, she thought it would be best to take pull up a chair and to try her best to stay awake until Weiss arose.

* * *

Atlesian soldiers scrambled all over the schools courtyard, and scanned every hallway to find the source of the explosion that caused at least several lights to break, and a lot more windows to be blown out.

"Were we attacked?" General James Ironwood asked through his communications system to one of the nearby scouts.

"I don't see any signs of anyone sir. Not coming or going," replied one of the soldiers.

"Keep looking, an explosion like that does not come out of thin air!" Ironwood finished and disconnected the communications on his Scroll as he turned to Ozpin.

"Nothing. They say it's almost as if it was a ghost," Ironwood remarked towards his friend, Ozpin, however, Ozpin kept silent as he stared at Ironwood. Thinking it would be best to hold off from any comments until something has been found.

"Good job, 'General'," Qrow said drunkenly, as he took a swig from his flask.

"Not now, Qrow. Give the soldiers a chance to find out what has happened," Ozpin retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow muttered, and at that moment, all eyes diverted to Glynda, as she stepped in through the doors and into the office.

"Are the students alright?" Ozpin asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"The students are fine, and I may have found the source of our 'explosion'," Glynda said, and everyone stood straightened and were now fully attending her.

"And you couldn't report this earlier?" Ironwood said, seemingly with a growl, as he was the Vytal Festival's head of security, and something like this could have been a big deal.

"I dealt with the damage, so there is no trace of it left behind," Glynda responded, but she kept a harsh gaze on Ironwood, who finally stepped down from a potential argument. "I am not one of your toy soldiers, James. Do not think you can command me like one."

"Glynda," Ozpin said, and she took a deep breath and walked over to Ozpin's desk.

"Well?" Qrow asked and shrugged his shoulders. "Where did it come from?"

"I am unsure of it myself," Glynda said, she was curious when she noticed the spot on the floor of RWBY's dorm but it did seem to be at the center of the damage. "But I believe it to be RWBY's doing."

Ozpin quirked a brow at the idea while Qrow seemingly chuckled to himself; from what he knew of his two nieces, the idea didn't seem so farfetched.

"Is there a problem at your school, Oz?" Ironwood asked abruptly. "Your students seem to be out of control!"

"Glynda, what makes you think that it was Team RWBY?" Ozpin asked, while not ignoring Ironwood's comment, he still needed more information.

"When I came in to investigate, I saw that in the center of their room was a large scorch mark," Glynda continued, however, there was a slight quiver in her voice that made Ozpin suggest that even she couldn't figure out the situation.

"Is that all?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir," Glynda replied with a nod. Ironwood shook his head and turned to Ozpin.

"I ask that you at least teach your student's to not do… whatever it is they do," Ironwood said with a huff. "Now I have to make a report to the Council that it was just some students who were playing around too much."

Everyone watched as Ironwood then left the office, Especially Qrow, as he glared at Ironwood while he made his exit. Once he had left, Qrow pushed himself off the column in the office and turned to Ozpin.

"He needs to learn when to lighten up," Qrow commented, and pointed back at the door Ironwood exited from with his thumb.

"It's his job to make sure everything was alright during the Festival. His reaction to this was warranted," Ozpin replied, as he acted is a mediator for the two. However, Qrow's only responded with a roll of his eyes and took a final swig from his flask before he began to make his way out of the office.

"Well, if you need me, Oz, you know where to find me," Qrow said just as he turned his back to Ozpin.

"The nearest bar," Ozpin said with a gentle smile, a thought lingered in his mind on whether or not he should share a drink with him some time; but then he noticed a glance from Glynda which caught his attention as she seemed rather confused by something.

"What's on your mind, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"It's strange," Glynda murmured, which piqued Ozpin's curiosity, as he has never seen her this confused before. "Sir, have you ever seen Miss Schnee with a servant before?"

"I don't believe I have, aside from the ones that delivered her luggage at the beginning of the semester; otherwise, she has always managed by herself," Ozpin replied, referring not just to Weiss' ability to fight.

"When I came to investigate, there was a woman in their dorm who claimed to be her servant, and Weiss seemed just as surprised by it," Glynda continued, and Ozpin's eyes narrowed as he thought on this. An explosion in RWBY's in dorm, and now a woman who claimed to be her servant.

"And do you believe this woman?" Ozpin said, as he slowly rose from his seat, ready to head over to RWBY's dorm room in case she was a threat.

"As strange as it is, I do," Glynda replied, and the way her voice heightened in pitch suggested that she too, was surprised by this.

Ozpin thought long on this and a silence had crept into the office; since Glynda's return, there had been no further commotion and seemingly no more trouble. However, a strange feeling came over Ozpin, as the feeling he felt before, the explosion and then a mysterious woman. It all seemed strange, even coincidental, however, he didn't have enough to go on.

"I guess the only choice we have left now is to watch and see what happens, Glynda. However, I would like to speak to Ms. Schnee, and this woman as soon as I can before the next round of the tournament," Ozpin said and was just about to dismiss Glynda until he remembered something.

"Oh, did she say what her name was?" Ozpin asked, quizzically.

"She said that her name was 'Saber'," Glynda replied, however, with a quirked brow, as she never heard of such a strange name.

"Hmmm," Ozpin hummed to himself, and turned towards the window to peer down into Vale, while Glynda bowed and left the office.

" _Could this be what I was feeling before_?" Ozpin thought, and a worrisome feeling flooded him, but even when there was no one watching, he made sure to not show his concern as well as any other emotion.

* * *

 **(DISCLAIMER: Since this is the first crossover story I have ever written, I decided to play it safe and make the chapters short for now so as not to make it look like a huge information dump at the start of the story.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss took in a deep breath, as her eyes began to flutter open and she looked out the window of her team's dorm. Not a cloud in sight, and the sky had a nice yellow hue to it as the morning sun rose over the horizon; even the birds in the schools courtyard sang their morning tune as they celebrated the start of a new day.

Weiss slowly shifted out of her bed, her feet dangling off of it and she sat with her hands braced against the edge of the bed. The feeling of the warm sun kissed her cheeks, which made her smile and let out a slight giggle, thankful that the rest of her team was not awake to hear it. She then remembered something through the morning haze in her mind, and looked down at the floor of her dorm.

" _It was all just a dream_ ," she thought, almost glad, as it all seemed so surreal.

"Good morning, Mistress Weiss," Saber said, which almost made Weiss jump out of her bed in surprise, a yelp escaping her, which forced the rest of her team awake.

"You are still here?" Weiss exclaimed, now wishing that she had not awoken.

"Wait, you stayed awake the whole night?" Yang asked, her eyes widened in surprise and wonder. "That is some dedication…"

Everyone looked to the woman named Saber, who sat on a little chair that she pulled from their desk in the corner of their dorm. Her posture was regal, sitting straight and at attention, and her palms laid out on top of her legs. Which was the first thing Weiss noted, that her hands seemed to be free and calm, and not looking as if it held something.

In her mind, however, Saber tried her best to not sway from side to side in her chair, the fatigue taking its toll and she did her best to control her breathing as it would be the only signal that would show that she was tired. Weiss then let out a sigh of exasperation, and she pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the dorm's bathroom.

The room was silent; everyone but Saber knew that Weiss was not happy, and it usually meant that everyone should be silent in case they were to incur her wrath. Instead, everyone stared at Saber, who in returned each glance but said nothing, the only sound was that of the shower in the bathroom.

"So," Yang said. "Who are you exactly?"

Saber sat and looked back at Yang, careful not to betray any emotion as she thought about her own identity, the entire night she tried to make sense of it, but it only came back as a blank; all she knew was that her Class designation was Saber.

"I believe I told you last night that my name is Saber," she responded as she concluded that this was the best answer she could give.

"But that isn't your real name though, is it?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head from the top bunk of her bed, but Saber gave no response.

"Where did you come from?" Blake asked, and everyone immediately nodded, as that was the most prominent question.

" _The Grail allowed me to come here_ ," Saber thought. For all she knew, anyone could be an enemy in the coming war, that much she knew for certain, and these girls seemingly had no idea what was going on; it was probably better to keep it that way.

The team heard the showerhead turn off, and before long, Weiss emerged from the restroom with in a bathrobe as well as a towel wrapped around her head. The room went silent again, while she tried her best to ignore Saber as she walked past without giving her so much as a glance. Yang, slowly crawled off the bed, and was the next one to try and enter the bathroom, until her sister followed her in.

Saber sat in silence, sensing her Mistress's displeasure and she, too, sat silently while she looked away from her Mistress as she changed. When Weiss had dressed in her usual battle attire, she let out a long sigh, which signaled to Saber that she had perhaps calmed down.

"Mistress Weiss," Saber said, as she stood up from her seat and at attention. Weiss turned her head and glared at Saber, as she waited for her to speak her piece. "What is our plan?"

Weiss then straightened herself, and began to worry; normally, a familiar was supposed to disappear after it was no longer needed but Saber stayed through the whole night. How was she going to account for something, or someone following her everywhere?

"Ummm, for now you will just masquerade as my servant," Weiss responded, and continued to think about how to cement her cover as a servant to her family.

"I don't need to masquerade as one, as I am your servant," Saber responded.

"You know what I mean!" Weiss exclaimed, which forced Saber to back down. "How am I going to explain someone just coming out of thin air?"

"Of course, Mistress –" Saber replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss interrupted. "It is making me uncomfortable!"

"Just 'Weiss' then?" Saber asked.

"Yes, please," Weiss concluded and she moved her hand up to rub her eyes.

"Understood," Saber answered, before Yang and Ruby both emerged from the bathroom, both looked more refreshed after their entrance, at which point, it was Blake's turn.

"So," Weiss said, as she stalked towards Saber, who kept her rock solid stance as she approached. "We need to come up with a solid cover for you."

"Cover?" Saber asked.

"Yes, because of you, Ms. Goodwitch thinks that you are a servant from my family's estate," Weiss replied. "So from now on, that is what you are, and if you need to know, I am heiress to a wealthy Dust company in Atlas."

"I apologize, Weiss," Saber interrupted, to which Weiss put her hands on her hips and waited. "But, Dust? Atlas? What is that?"

Weiss recoiled at Saber's confusion, and even Ruby and Yang looked back to one another as if they were conferring with each other about what they just heard.

"Are – are you serious? Vale? Mistral? Vacuo?" Weiss asked, to which Saber responded with a shake of her head. "That's just my luck, my first ummm… 'successful summoning' and I summon the dumbest familiar!"

Saber closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, upset at Weiss' reaction, but it was not her fault. The more she tried to think about the significance of these words, the more drew on nothing but blanks.

" _The Holy Grail is supposed to grant knowledge of the time period I am in, why don't I know anything_?" Saber thought. " _What is happening_?"

"Summoning?" Yang exclaimed, as she slowly got ready and pulled her arms into her jacket.

"Yeah... My Glyphs don't just allow me to amplify Dust based attack and use magic," Weiss said nervously, especially after having hidden her ability from her team. "I can also summon a familiar to fight for me; it's hereditary."

" _Semblance_?" Saber thought, her confusion only matched by Yang's and Ruby's, which quickly disappeared as they pieced everything together.

"But that doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I am Weiss Schnee, and I am heiress to the Schnee Family Dust Company," Weiss declared. "And you are my servant, sent by my father to assist me."

"I understand," Saber responded, reluctantly, as she felt wrong about possibly having to lie. Even though, it was true that she was her Servant, which should help in some cases.

Ruby and Yang had already gotten ready, and Saber noticed that she slid something over her belt behind her back while Yang put on two armbraces. Before long, Blake re-emerged from the bathroom, and the room went silent again as everyone waited for her, and they all got up, ready to leave for the dining hall once she had finished.

"Wait," Blake said, and everyone stopped to turn towards her. "What about her?"

Everyone then diverted their attention towards Saber, and they all silently nodded as they realized what Blake was referring to; as they all scanned her outfit, it was if she was prepped for battle and not befitting of someone who was supposed to be a servant.

"That's right, you can't go out like that," Weiss said quietly, but just as she said it, Saber closed her eyes and her figure was flooded by a blinding light, which expelled from her, and revealed that her battle gown was replaced with a normal blue dress, and her hair hung freely except for a ponytail behind her head.

"Woah," Ruby commented, a smile creeped on her face. "That's so cool!"

Yang remarked on this with only a shrug, but as she walked past Saber, she tried her best to a hide a grin in response to Ruby's reaction; while Blake followed behind Yang, Weiss simply waved her hand to signal to Saber to follow.

* * *

Besides the sounds of mutters and chatters from the many students of Beacon, Atlas, Haven, and Shade Academies, it all seemed quiet as RWBY and JNPR sat together in silence. With JNPR all eyeing Saber curiously, but also cautiously, especially after how they met last night. Saber, stood against the wall behind Weiss with her hands together in front of her, standing patiently and looked ahead; ignoring the comments made about her.

"Is she going to eat?" Nora asked in a hushed voice.

"I think that's the wrong question, Nora," Ren responded.

"Yeah, who is she?" Jaune asked, Saber's stoic expression rivaled even Glynda's, and that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"She is my servant," Weiss said, with a hint of cheeriness in her voice to mask the small ping her mind that in a sense, it was a blatant lie.

"I didn't know you needed a servant," Pyrrha responded. "You seem to be able to handle yourself."

"Thank you, Pyrrha," Weiss replied, while Saber stood without uttering as a word, as per Weiss's orders.

"She's a little weird though," Yang mentioned. "She didn't even know what Dust was or what any of the kingdoms were."

JNPR recoiled at this revelation, with Jaune and Pyrrha showing clear surprise while Nora seemingly ignored the comment, and Ren kept a calm expression; however, what betrayed his feelings of curiosity was how his eyes moved from side to side, as if he was reading something in his mind.

"Yeah, not only that, but she didn't sleep the whole night," Yang continued, unaware that Saber could hear her.

"That is weird," Jaune whispered, and as they continued to talk about Saber, Ruby looked back at her as she couldn't help but feel slightly curious about her. Saber began to feel the sleep deprivation kick in, as she now couldn't keep her gaze up and was now staring at the floor. However, she felt a strange feeling and looked up to then lock eyes with Ruby, who both stared at each other in silence.

"Saber?" Ruby asked, to which Saber raised her head in response and looked back at her curiously.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Don't you want to eat?" Ruby asked and tilted her head.

"Oh," Saber replied, and smiled politely at the little girl. "It's alright, I don't need to –"

At that moment, a loud grumbling noise could be heard, which seemed to come from Saber's direction. Saber froze, embarrassed that her own body would betray her like this and she hung her head and let out a long, drawn out sigh; Ruby immediately stood up and walked away, before returning moments later with a tray full of food, which made Saber swallow with anticipation.

"Here you go!" Ruby said whimsically, however, Saber looked over to Weiss, as if to ask for permission, but Weiss simply stuck her nose up and ignored her. It wasn't exactly a 'no', and in order to not seem rude, Saber sat down and picked up the fork.

"Thank you," Saber said.

"Ruby," Ruby replied with a cheerful smile, to which Saber looked up with a hint of confusion; just as she was about to bite into a piece of food. "My name is Ruby."

"It is a pleasure to meet you; thank you again, Ruby," Saber responded, and Ruby's smile grew bigger as she immediately stood up and ran over to the blonde girl.

"This is my sister, Yang," Ruby pointed out, and the girl named Yang stuck two fingers into the air.

"S'up." Yang said, and Saber responded with a nod.

"This is Blake!" Ruby exclaimed again, and Blake leaned forward to look at Saber, who sat just a couple seats away at the table and greeted her with a gentle smile. "And this is Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren!"

Saber, still not given the chance to enjoy her meal, looked to each individual as their names were called out, but greeted them with a nod nonetheless; they all looked back at Saber with accepting smiles.

"This is Saber!" Ruby pointed out, the strange name not seeming so strange to her now, but the smiles of JNPR wavered once they heard the name. Once the introductions were out of the way, Saber finally bit into her meal and let out a sigh of satisfaction as the taste danced on her tongue.

"And welcome to Beacon Academy!" Nora jumped in, and Saber swallowed before she replied.

"So, this is a school?" Saber asked, and Nora nodded eagerly.

"Yep! The best in all of the Kingdoms!" Nora added.

"Intriguing, I would like to know more," Saber respond.

"But for now, just worry about eating," Ren interrupted, and Saber nodded.

" _Most Servants can still survive through normal nourishment and rest_ ," Saber thought before she swallowed and picked at another piece. " _However, it is troublesome_."

The table was silent now, as everyone else had finished their meals and were now watching Saber, who was unaware that all eyes were on her now. Then Weiss let out a frustrated 'hmph' and crossed her eyes, but then Pyrrha noticed something, and turned to see the markings on Weiss' right hand. She froze for a moment upon seeing them, and swallowed as she then looked up at Weiss.

"Weiss, since when did you get a tattoo?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"Oh," Weiss replied and looked down at the markings that Saber had earlier mentioned to be a 'Command Seal'. "Just recently, in fact."

Her response sounded like she was unsure of the answer herself, but Pyrrha simply dropped the subject and huddled to herself. As she noticed the markings, something began to whisper something in her mind, and now she couldn't get her mind off of it.

"Pyrrha, you alright?" Jaune whispered, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to almost jump in her seat.

"I'm alright, Jaune," Pyrrha replied. "Thank you."

Everyone then looked up as a pinging from a Scroll grabbed their attention and everyone pulled out their own to check if it was theirs. As Weiss picked hers up, she realized that it was hers, in fact, with a message from Professor Goodwitch.

"Ms. Schnee, the Headmaster would like a word with you," she read and immediately became nervous as she thought that the faculty might have begun to suspect Saber. "Bring your servant with you as well."

Although she kept a calm and collected expression, Weiss' worries grew and she stood up to leave.

"Sorry everyone, I have to go," Weiss said, and she turned to Saber and gave her a harsh glare. "Come on, Saber."

Although she was only half done, Saber nodded without complaint and wiped her mouth with a napkin before she stood up and bowed before everyone.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you; and thank you for the meal, Miss Ruby," Saber said as she turned to leave a blushing Ruby.

" Awww," Ruby said before she snickered. "She called me Miss."

* * *

Saber followed behind Weiss silently as she still sensed a bit of hostility from her, but in reality she was just worried about how to make up a story to explain Saber's presence. However, something still bothered Saber, and she knew she couldn't hold it in for long.

"Weiss, may I ask you something?" Saber asked.

"What is it?" Weiss responded.

"All last night, I began to feel tired, and it was rather strange," Saber announced, and Weiss stopped as she turned to Saber with a quirked brow.

"I don't understand how it would be strange, you did stay up all night," Weiss replied, coldly.

"Well, yes, but why did I feel tired?" Saber asked, and Weiss's disposition changed, wondering why a grown person would ask such question. "What I mean is, a Servant can stay awake indefinitely through their master's supply of mana."

Again, Weiss' disposition changed as Saber spoke, it was a little less aggressive but still had a hint of confusion.

"Mana? Saber, what are you talking about?" Weiss asked, now curious.

"I exist through your supply of mana, the energy from your soul," Saber responded, although the tone in her voice almost made it come out as a question.

"Saber, that is nonsense, I don't have time for this," Weiss said with a scoff and continued towards Ozpin's office with a brisk pace; leaving behind a confused Saber. Once Saber caught up to Weiss, who was standing in front of the double doors to Ozpin's office. "Remember, you are a servant from my family's estate."

Saber nodded in acknowledgement before Weiss opened it and walked inside, with Saber following behind. They made their way to the desk, which was in front of a large window looking over the Kingdom of Vale, and behind the desk, sat a smiling Ozpin.

"Hello, Miss Schnee. How are you today?" He said softly, and motioned towards a seat that was in front of his desk. The afternoon sun shining through Ozpin's green tinted windows, which gave the room a calming green hue.

"Hello, Headmaster, I am well. Thank you," Weiss said through false confidence, hiding the fact she had been stressed the entire day. "May I ask how you are doing this afternoon?"

Ozpin paused as he eyed Saber, who was standing behind Weiss, then turned his attention back to his student.

"I am well, Weiss, thank you for asking. I am looking forward to the tournament matches today, and I also heard you volunteered for the show once the double rounds are over," Ozpin said.

"I did, it's a good way for me to represent our school," Weiss replied, this time the confidence wasn't false, as she stuck her head high; Ozpin then chuckled to himself.

"Do you want any tea, Weiss?" Ozpin offered, and gestured towards an already hot pot of tea next to two saucers with cups on them.

"If it is alright with you, Headmaster," Weiss replied, and Ozpin then took a cup and lifted the pot as he then tilted it, allowing the hot tea to pour into the cup.

"Tell me when to stop," Ozpin said, but then glanced over to Saber again and this time, their eyes met; the smile on his face fading as they stared at one another, as if they were examining each other.

"That's enough, thank you, Headmaster," Weiss said, and she picked up the cup of tea and sipped from it slowly; a moan of satisfaction escaped her lips as it tasted sweet. She then noticed the pause, and saw the looks that Ozpin was exchanging looks with Saber, and she realized she had to act quickly.

"Oh, Headmaster, this is my servant, Saber," Weiss said quickly, and Ozpin did glance back at Weiss to respond with a smile, he then looked back at Saber as he took in this information.

"What exactly do you do?" Ozpin asked, and as Saber opened her mouth to respond, Weiss spoke up instead.

"She was uhhh, sent to help me with errands," Weiss said nervously. "Like when I run out of Dust!"

"Interesting," Ozpin said under his breath and looked back up to Saber. "I thought your family sent you Dust whenever you ran out?"

Weiss, silently chuckled to herself, possible responses ran through her mind, but none of them involved telling the truth.

"Yeah, well, I have to send a letter, then they have to send it, it's just a waste time of time!" Weiss responded. "It's much faster to just get it myself."

Ozpin then nodded in agreement, and looked back to Saber once more, just from the look in her eyes, he felt that she was hiding something; Saber looked back at Ozpin, every ounce of honor in her said that she should tell the truth, but she was also honor-bound to obey her Mistress by following the false story she chose, so she held her tongue.

"That is true, Myrtenaster does run on Dust, and you do require it to use your magic," Ozpin pointed out, and Saber then pieced together in her mind what Dust is, or at least some idea of what it was. "Well, Ms. Schnee, I hope that next time in the future you speak with me, before bringing some of your family's servants to the school. It allows us to make the proper accommodations and we wouldn't want our reputation for being hospitable be tarnished, would we?"

"Of course not, sir," Weiss sighed with relief. "Well, I am gonna meet up with my team, and we will watch the next match."

"Have a good day, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin replied, and although it didn't have the same intensity, he shot another glance over at Saber. She was observant, she knew that he knew Weiss was lying, but cared enough about his students to give them the benefit of the doubt; she too saw how observant he was, she realized that he had the look of a man that knew everyone's secrets, like someone else she once knew, but couldn't make out the name.

Weiss got up and curtsied, before she turned around and began to leave, but not before Saber bowed before Ozpin.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Headmaster," Saber said.

"Please, she calls me that because she has been conditioned to be so formal," Ozpin said with a chuckle. "Please, call me Ozpin."

Saber kept her stance, her head still lowered in her bow and not looking up. "Of course. I thank thee again."

Ozpin nodded and picked up his cup to sip from it, as he watched this peculiar woman turn and walk away. Once the door had closed, Qrow quietly emerged from behind one of the many columns inside of Ozpin's office.

"Well, that was interesting," Qrow said. "When Glynda filled me in on the details, I was skeptical, but the ways she composed herself made it seem she was much more than a simple servant."

Ozpin kept silent as he processed everything in his mind and a shudder went through him, as he realized that just like how he was examining her, she examined him.

"Considering the coincidences, do you believe her?" Qrow asked.

"Although I wouldn't want to say that my students are liars, I, unfortunately, will say that I cannot believe this story," Ozpin replied.

"So why didn't you press her?" Qrow asked, and Ozpin looked back at him.

"I don't have the evidence to prove otherwise, so for now I am obliged to give her the benefit of the doubt," Ozpin said and took another sip from his tea, the taste soured by the growing worry in his soul.

Weiss walked with an air of confidence, as if she had just emerged victorious from battle, but Saber didn't feel like she won any great victory.

"Weiss, why didn't you tell him the truth?" Saber asked, and the feeling that Weiss felt immediately disappeared and she turned and put her hands to her hips.

"Tell him what?" Weiss replied.

"Who I really am," Saber continued.

"Look, what did you expect me to say? I don't even know who you are!" Weiss exclaimed, and Saber took in a collected breath and looked at Weiss with the same fiery determination that she saw when she first appeared; the same look that reminded her of her sister, and how it almost frightened her.

"I am your Servant, I was summoned by you, and materialized by the Grail for the coming war against the other Servants," Saber replied, and Weiss scoffed dismissively.

"I am glad I didn't let you talk," Weiss replied. "What makes you think he would believe that?"

"There is more to him than you think," Saber responded, and Weiss recoiled upon hearing it and a sense of anger swelled within her.

"Saber, are you calling me ignorant?" Weiss hissed.

"No, Mistress," Saber said defensively. "I just think that he would believe us if you allowed me to explain where I came from."

"YOU don't even know where you came from! You barely even know about our world! Grail? War? He would think you are crazy!" Weiss yelled.

"But –" Saber tried to reply.

"No! And you know what else? There are no other servants!" Weiss continued. "Because my family has been the only one known to summon familiars!"

Saber froze upon hearing this, everything she thought she knew only confused her more, and when she tried to think, it only went blank. Weiss stomped her heel when Saber had no response, and she turned to leave.

"Just my luck that I would summon a defective one at that," Weiss muttered, before she left Saber behind. Saber gritted her teeth as she thought upon this revelation.

" _Can it be? Maybe me being summoned here was some kind of accident_?" Saber thought as she tightened her fist, but then loosened it and she looked up to see the back of Weiss' head in the distance. "No matter, I have sworn my blade to her, and I plan to honor that."

Saber then followed her mistress, although her feelings on the matter was tinged with a hint of sadness.

* * *

JNPR were in their room, freshening up for the day as they were preparing to head out to Amity Colosseum for the Vytal Tournament. Nora got ready with her normal cheerfulness, which was mixed with her usual ecstatic nature. However, Pyrrha sat on her bed, her gaze fixated on the floor which Jaune noticed as he sat on the edge of his bed and watched her.

He wanted to say something, but thought she could just be feeling sick, until his own worries got the best of him and he stood up, then sat next to her.

"Hey, everything alright?" he whispered, his voice going unheard by his other teammates as Nora continued to talk over him, giving the two privacy.

"Something doesn't feel right," Pyrrha responded and she huddled closer to herself.

"Maybe you're sick," Jaune posited.

"No, Jaune, ever since last night, with Saber and the explosion," Pyrrha continued.

"Its fine, maybe some of Weiss' Dust backfired," Jaune continued and looked up to see what his teammates were up to, and saw that none of them noticed their conversation. Pyrrha thought so too, but something kept whispering in her mind that led her to believe that was not the case.

"Jaune, do you remember ever seeing Weiss's tattoo yesterday?" Pyrrha asked, and Jaune shrugged.

"I don't really look at many people's hands, let alone girls'," Jaune responded.

"I know that she didn't have it yesterday during the water fight," Pyrrha continued, and the whispering grew more daunting.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Jaune asked, and he immediately felt that he was belittling her, even though it was hard to. Strangely enough, Pyrrha did manage to laugh a little and she leaned in Jaune's arms.

"You are right, I guess it's nothing," Pyrrha responded, trying her best to smile through the constant whispers.

* * *

Cinder sat down on her seat in front of the desk in her team's dorm, staring at the back of her hand with intrigue, as she held it in the air. She quirked a brow, as she saw markings on it that was split into the a distinct emblem and thought it was some kind of joke.

At that moment, the door opened, which broke the silence, as well as her concentration as she looked towards the entrance through the corner of her eye. The person who entered was Mercury Black, who then threw an empty bag of chips into the trash bin as he chewed the remaining bits.

"Mercury, tell me, how do you want to die?" Cinder asked, which immediately caught his attention due to the nature of the strange question.

"Ummm, not now?" Mercury answered with a mouth full of food.

"Then tell me what this is," Cinder responded, and showed her hand to Mercury, who peeked at it and laughed; his face then changed as he noticed Cinder's reaction, as she expressed a hint of anger. "Is this your idea of a prank, Mercury? Usually when someone does this, they have a death-wish."

"Woah, that is not me," Mercury recoiled, and swallowed his food and raised his hands defensively. Cinder thought that he knew how futile it was to fight back, and that by judging from his reaction, he really wasn't responsible. She calmed down and lowered her hand again, but kept her gaze on it.

"Peculiar…" Cinder said under her breath, and at that moment, faint whispering invaded her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I got a little lost on where to go with the next chapter of my main story, but had sudden inspiration for this story and wrote this chapter in 2 hours. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Saber eventually lost track of Weiss, who made a conscious effort to leave Saber behind, without her knowing. In a land that she couldn't help but feel was not her own, in an institution that she had no knowledge of, Saber wandered aimlessly around the halls of Beacon, passing by students who attended, who were talking about the results of a recent match in a tournament that was being held.

"Did you hear –" said one student, but his voice was drowned out by the chatter in the halls.

"Yeah! That was –" said another, whose voice eventually drowned as well.

As she wandered, she noticed that while some students wore uniforms, a lot of them varied in design. Some shot a few glances her way, some slightly confused as to the simple design of her dress; however, she ignored the looks and continued forward, hoping that she would see a familiar face.

"Saber!" A voice that originated to her left, and Saber turned to see the little girl, Ruby, waving in her direction. "Over here!"

Saber strode over to her, and stopped in front of an exuberant Ruby, who smiled excitedly at her. The rest of Team RWBY, excepting Weiss, was with her.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "I thought you would be with Weiss."

"We got separated," Saber responded.

"Ha, yeah right. More like she left you behind," Yang responded and shook her head.

"Yeah, she didn't seem all too happy this morning," Ruby added, the smile on her face gone now, and Blake nodded in reply.

"Honestly, when is she ever happy?" Yang quipped, as she started to grin.

"I would have to ask that you not talk about her in such a manner," Saber snapped.

"Woah, okay, I was just joking," Yang raised her hands defensively, still holding the grin. At that moment, four more people appeared from behind a door, a large tanned man, followed by a smaller but darker skinned male. Behind them, was a woman who had something dark, like smoked glass covering her eyes, which Saber didn't understand, with another woman following behind her that caught Saber's attention.

"Hey guys!" said the young woman, in a clipped Northern accent.

"Hey Velvet," Ruby said loudly, with a bit of whimsy in her voice.

"Hey Coco, how are you feeling?" Yang asked, to which Saber pieced together was the woman with the strange objects over her eyes, as she walked out of the school's infirmary.

"We're good, though I will admit," Coco replied, but with a frown, as she pointed back to Yatsuhashi with her thumb, "we did take a rather hard beating, but…"

"But!" Velvet interjected. "You have to get some rest now, okay?"

Coco shook her head, and before she turned to walk away, Saber noticed a hint of confusion in whatever features she could see. As she was about to leave, Velvet glanced over to Saber, who was staring back at her with a glazed expression.

"Umm, who's this?" Velvet asked.

"Oh, this is Saber! She is a servant from Weiss' family," Ruby said, and at that moment, Saber stepped forward, and reached up to Velvet's head and her hand touched her ears.

"Uhhh," Velvet said through a smile, looking back to Ruby then back to Saber nervously, while Saber's eyes widened as she began to rub her ears between her finger and thumb.

"Is this –" Saber spoke, but froze as she was at a loss for words. For a moment there was silence between them, as Velvet stood there, confused as to what she meant.

"Real?" Velvet finished, and Saber let go of the ear and watched as Velvet waved them slightly. "Yeah, they are."

Saber's eyes widened in shock, as well as surprise, her gaze fixated on the ears and ignored everything else.

"Is she okay?" Velvet asked, with genuine concern.

"Yeah," Yang whispered. "She's a little weird."

"Ah," Velvet responded and turned to Saber again, who was still staring at her ears, but the shock was now replaced with awe. "Well, we will probably meet up with you for the tournaments halftime."

"Ok, see ya soon," Ruby yelled down the hall. "Oh, and you take care of them too, Fox!"

Ruby smiled as she turned around and was about to walk off before, Saber reached out to stop her.

"What was that?" Saber asked, her eyes still wide open in amazement as she looked down at Ruby, before she looked back up to Velvet, who was now farther down the hall.

"Wha- that was Velvet," Ruby answered, oblivious to what Saber really meant.

"No, I mean 'what' was that?" Saber reiterated, and Blake looked at her with a cocked brow.

"What do you mean, 'what'? Her name is Velvet, she is a Faunus, but a person like you and I," Blake said defensively. She was so used to the discrimination, but hearing Saber refer to her as object, made her upset.

"Faunus," Saber said to herself, which almost came out a whisper, as if to remember the term. Blake continued to eye the expression on her face, only then realizing that there was no hate in Saber's eyes, instead it was genuine curiosity. As Ruby and Yang were about to turn to walk away, feeling the tension in the air rise, Blake spoke again.

"Saber," Blake said, which pulled Saber out of her trance, coupled with the fact that Velvet already turned the corner and the object that caught her curiosity was gone. Blake leaned forward, and looked up at Saber, a sense of reservation filling her mind as she was about to ask what was, in her mind, a ridiculous question. "Was that your first time seeing a Faunus?"

Ruby and Yang both flinched and turned to Saber, as they genuinely wanted to hear the answer, too. Saber stood silently for a moment, finally turning towards Blake after she collected her thoughts.

"Yes," Saber replied plainly, which made Blake recoil and stare at Saber in disbelief, while Ruby and Yang turned to one another, then back to Saber. Blake swallowed, and finally broke eye contact and looked down, almost embarrassed that she had reacted so defensively at first, but not she was just in shock that someone did not know what a Faunus was.

" Let's go, that show is about to begin," Blake said without emotion, and pushed past Saber and the sisters. Once they all turned to leave, the doors to the infirmary opened, and out came Glynda, who was checking on the other students who landed in there, but couldn't help but eavesdrop into the conversation. When she finally processed the information in her mind, she looked down at her Scroll, and jotted down the conversation she overheard, verbatim.

* * *

The group walked over to the landing area, which held airships to take spectators and participants to the Amity Colosseum, which flew above the Kingdom of Vale. It did take a while to convince Saber to get inside, who objected at first, hiding behind a stoic expression, all while feeling fear of flying; but once Ruby took her hand, she calmed down and they both walked into the shuttle, and were on their way.

As they got closer, the cheers from spectators could be heard, as the final round of the doubles ladder was already underway. Whatever fear Saber felt was now replaced with awe as she saw the floating arena, which she thought would be the best place to find worthy opponents.

"Seems like the ideal place to prove ones mettle," Saber said, her face and hands pressed against the glass, trying her best to follow the stadium as they flew over it. "I would love to have a chance at this glory."

"Unfortunately, the tournament is already halfway over, it's too late to join," Blake replied, and Saber hung her head in disappointment.

"Oh well, but guess who is going on to the finals," Yang said with a grin, and Saber turned around to see that Yang had two thumbs pointed towards herself. "This gal."

"You are a participant in this tournament as well?" Saber asked, surprised that this girl was considered a skilled enough fighter to participate, let alone, make it to the final rounds.

"Yep, in fact, we all are," Yang said with a smug grin, and leaned back in her seat and kicked her feet up onto the seats in front of her.

"Yeah! Go team RWBY!" Ruby cheered and pushed herself off of her seat and held her hands in the air in front of her teammates. Yang, without hesitation, leaned forward and high fived her sister, while Blake sat in silence.

"Blaaaaaaake!" Ruby whined, and before long, a smile appeared on Blake's face, as she completed the high five. "Yeah!"

"You all fought in this tournament?" Saber said in amazement, her eyes fixated on Ruby especially. "But don't you have school? I thought you all attended an Academy?"

"Yeah, all the Academies from the Kingdoms all compete every two years in a tournament for the Vytal Festival," Blake responded, and the weird feeling that she and Yang had been feeling began to return, except for Ruby, who sat excitedly at the thought of the tournament.

"What kind of Academy is this?" Saber asked.

"Duh," Yang said, the smile on her face gone. "We are taught how to fight."

Saber stared at each individual teammate, her gaze finally freezing on Ruby, who looked back up at her with a naïve smile. "Are they preparing you for war?"

"You can kind of say that," Yang replied, and she leaned in towards Blake. "Do you think she knows about –"

Ruby stood up, about to announce that they were really trained to fight the Grimm, but the bay doors to the shuttle opened, revealing that they had finally landed. Ruby, filled with excitement for the show, forgot what she was about to say and she took Saber by the hand, and lead her towards the exit to the shuttle.

"Come on, Saber! We need to get the best seats!"

The cheering got louder and louder as the group made their way to the stadium. Saber looked in amazement, as she saw people of every skin tone, but as well as every animal ear and horns, and even a tail; which made her want to give it a quick tug, just to make sure.

Everyone had their drinks and snacks in hand, ready to watch the show, but realizing that the final doubles match was still ongoing. Yang sat down with a bucket of fresh, buttered popcorn, while Blake sat with a can of tuna that she happened to sneak in on her lap. Ruby then handed a piece of bread, which was shaped like a fish, to Saber.

"Here you are," Ruby said with a smile, and Saber gladly took it.

"Thank you again, Ruby," Saber said, returning the friendly gesture with her own smile, but it faded as she looked at the bread; wondering how to start eating it, she first hovered the head over her mouth but stopped as she looked at it quizzically. More cheering erupted on the stands, as spectators stood up as one of the teams just downed their last man.

"Oh it seems as though Team –" Professor Port, one of the announcers, said over the intercom but was drowned out by the cheering.

"Oh, I wonder who they will choose for the finals round," Yang said, curious as to who her next opponent would be.

"Probably the guy with the hood," Blake answered, and Ruby turned to Saber.

"Isn't this fun?" Ruby asked, but Saber was unable to watch the match, as she was still debating on where to start on her snack. Although aware of Ruby's question, she felt it would be rude to say no to her, especially how kindly she had been treating her.

"Yes, of course," Saber answered, and finally bit into the snack.

"And that concludes the double rounds for the Vytal Tournament," Doctor Oobleck, another announcer, said over the intercom. "Now, a word from Beacon Academy's Headmaster. I present to you: Professor Ozpin."

The crowd began to cheer, as the man who was so hospitable to not only the students of the different Academies, but to the visitors of the many Kingdoms who came to view the tournament, rose in the center of the arena from an ascending platform.

"Greetings," He said and although his voice was soft, it was tinged with an air of authority, which made the stadium quiet down and sit at attention. "I hope you all were able to enjoy the festivities, as well as the amazing performance of our fine students of our respective Academies. First, a message to the participants who did not make it this far: do not be disheartened, you took the first step by showing us your courage and your willingness to present your mettle. You have amazed many throughout the Kingdoms in what will most certainly be the most exciting Vytal Festival yet."

The crowd erupted into cheering again, and Ozpin stood silently until the crowd finally died down on their own. He looked around the stadium, smiling as he looked towards the stands at the spectators and former participants.

"To those who have worked hard to make it this far: enjoy your respite, as you will still need to prove yourselves in the coming battles. Just as it is in life, you must overcome all obstacles to reach your desired goals; will it be a champion who fights for glory, or a defender, defending those who cannot defend themselves?"

Saber watched on in amazement, just a headmaster in a school, and yet he commands such attention from the crowd as she noticed that all their eyes were glued onto him. Not a word or peep from any of them.

"The Vytal Festival: a momentous occasion to come together as one, and celebrate the point in history where we have left behind our bloody history, and entered a time of peace. But let us not forget who these students really are: future guardians and champions against the darkness that is encroaching on our very doorsteps."

Saber recoiled once she heard this, the otherwise uplifting tone all of a sudden went dark and she was surprised even further when she looked around to see the reaction of the crowd around her. They had none, they all sat in silence, their eyes still fixed on Ozpin, and were hanging on his every word.

"Ladies and gentlemen, take heart, that the skill that you have witnessed the past couple days will be the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses that will defend both the Faunus and humanity alike, from the monsters that wish to destroy us. I do believe it will be a bright future for us all."

The crowd erupted into cheers again, as Ozpin bowed his head and was lowered back into the platform below. The stadium suddenly changing into a lush green meadow in the center of the arena, which surprised Saber at first, but there was another thought that sat dauntingly in her mind.

"Ruby," Saber whispered. "What was he talking about?"

"He was talking about the tournament," Ruby answered, again, oblivious to what Saber really meant.

"No, I meant –" Saber was about to reiterate, but then the crowd erupted into cheers again.

"Yeah! Go Weiss!" Ruby yelled, as she stood from her seat, and Saber looked out into the arena to see that Weiss strode to its center, and bowed; turning towards every corner of the arena to present a curtsy to every spectator.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our volunteer for the tournament half-time show: Miss Weiss Schnee!" Port announced and the cheers got even louder. "Now, my good friend, Professor –"

"Doctor," Oobleck corrected.

"'Doctor' Oobleck," Port paused as he glanced over at Oobleck. "Will now explain what this half-time show will entail."

"Thank you Professor Port," Oobleck said, and fixed his glasses. "The half-time show will display the skills of our future Huntsman and Huntresses, but not just against other students but against the fearsome Grimm."

" _Grimm_?" Saber thought, her breath quickening as she stood at the edge of her seat. Her mind focused on what might happen next.

"Thanks to yours truly," Port said with a hint of pride tinged in his voice. "We brought some fine specimens for Miss Schnee to dispatch."

The crowd erupted in a mixture of cheers and clapping, but Saber sat; worried for her Mistress but also dreading what this "Grimm" might entail. In the four corners of the arena, doors opened, and cages were lifted on platforms to the surface. Although slightly opaque, silhouettes could still be seen from within the protective force-fields. Whatever it was, it stood on its hind legs, its back hunched forward with a menacing maw protruding from its head, and claws protruding from what Saber thought were hands.

In the skybox, Port nodded his approval, and all four cages were opened, releasing four Beowolves into the arena; all rushing towards Weiss with bloodlust in their eyes. Saber watched in horror as the animals advanced towards her, and was about to shout to her mistress until she disappeared in a dazzling display, and was found to be almost gliding in the air.

"What are those?!" Saber exclaimed, unbeknownst to her, that Glynda was watching close by and jotted down her question. Blake and Yang turned and stared at Saber in disbelief, wondering how anyone could not know what a Grimm was.

"Those are Grimm!" Ruby said, her hands curled into fists as she watched excitedly, ignoring the implication of Saber's question. "The dark forces that are dead set on destroying humanity and the Faunus; Go Weiss! Kick their butts!"

"Pretty much," Blake answered, her gaze turning away from Ruby then back to Saber but began to lean away from her, fearing that she might just be insane.

" _If she dies_ ," Saber thought, because of her fear of losing her master, she did not notice how well Weiss was holding up. " _Then we cannot win the Grail War_."

Saber stood up and began to make her way down the steps at a brisk pace, with Yang and Blake standing up to stop her.

"Saber, what are you doing?!" Yang yelled, and began jumping down the stairs after her, with Blake just behind her. They commotion began to attract the attention of the people around them, even Glynda became intrigued at this display and decided to sit and watch; just as she was told.

With an almost heavenly glow, Saber was shrouded in light, which exploded and revealed that she was now in her blue battle gown; she kept running for the edge of the stands, ready to jump down into the arena until a force stopped her from going any further. When she backed away, she saw a blue field in front of her, blocking her way into the arena.

"Saber, you can't go down there, it is impossible with the field shielding the arena!" Blake exclaimed and put a hand on her shoulder to pull her back, but Saber pulled away from her.

"Do not tell me what is impossible!" Saber snapped back at Blake, which made her recoil, maybe even afraid. "Weiss is my mistress, I have sworn to be the sword at her side!"

"But… Weiss already has a sword," Ruby pointed out, but Saber ignored her and took a step back; her right arm pulled back and her elbow out, and her left arm across her chest and her elbow in. Yang watched with curiosity, as it seemed as though she was holding something, but nothing was in her hand.

"What are you –" Yang said, but was interrupted as Saber thrust her arms towards the barrier and a light began to expel from it as something began to force its way through. Glynda watched with morbid curiosity, forgetting to jot down what's happening, as she couldn't keep her eyes off this display. The barrier was meant to protect the spectators from Grimm, but as she watched, she noticed that the barrier began to crack, which made even Yang back away.

"How?" Yang asked, not much could phase her, but this made her freeze where she stood; and just as she uttered her question, Saber responded with a war cry and began to push harder and harder, until her invisible weapon broke through the barrier. All around, the crowd gasped, as the dome barrier shattered like glass; at this point, Glynda was glad that the barrier protecting the roof was not part of the same shield generator.

Weiss then stopped as she looked all around her as the barrier was destroyed, and was left wondering what was going on.

"Weiss!" She heard, and she turned to see that Saber had jumped down from the spectator stands, and into the arena.

"Saber?" She yelled out, curious as to how she managed to get down from the stands, but also angry that she was ruining the show. However, it served for enough of a distraction for a Beowolf to take this opportunity and jump in for the kill.

Realizing that she needed to do something fast, Saber planted her right foot into the ground, and kicked, leaving a crater where her foot had been, and almost glided in blinding speeds towards Weiss. In mere seconds, over a hundred feet of distance was closed between them, and Weiss didn't even have the time to blink; turning her head just inches to her side, she saw Saber swing her arms and the head of a Beowolf landed at her feet, before disintegrating into nothing.

"Saber? What are you doing? You are ruining everything!" Weiss yelled out angrily.

"You can admonish me later, Weiss, but now we have a few monsters to kill!" Saber replied, which made Weiss recoil as it almost sounded like her sister. "I have sworn to be your sword, Weiss. I will bring you victory, even if it means my death!"

Whatever she thought was wrong with Saber would have to wait; she was right, there were more pressing matters at hand, as the three remaining Beowolves circled the two.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Port whispered, while covering the microphone for good measure, to which Oobleck only responded with a shrug. At that moment, a call went through to their Scroll, and after seeing that it was Ozpin, they both leaned in to listen.

"Play along, you two," Ozpin said.

"Ummm, uhhh." Was all that Port was able to get out, and was thankful that his hand was still covering the mic.

"It seems as though we have a fellow Huntress joining the fight!" Oobleck quickly commented, and let out a sigh of relief, as it began to calm down the spectators.

"How did she kill it without a weapon?" Blake asked, her mind still trying to process what she was witnessing.

"Not only that, but did you see how fast she was? She's even faster than Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, her voice expressing the same disbelief.

"That was awesome!" Ruby cried out. "Go Saber and Weiss!"

"Weiss, I ask that you retreat and let me handle these… 'things'," Saber said, her left foot behind her and both of her hands in front of her as she held her invisible weapon.

"I can handle this Saber," Weiss rebutted, and spun the revolver mechanism on Myrtenaster, activating a blue Dust which gave her weapon a blue glow; glyphs appeared on the ground right under her and Saber, to which Saber looked down at it curiously. "Use that!"

Although she never saw this kind of magic before, she trusted Weiss' judgement, readied her weapon, and swung just as she pushed herself forward, but appeared just a bit further than she was before. She turned to see the Beowolf frozen in place, before it began to violently shake, falling to the ground in two pieces.

To try and figure out what just happened, Team RWBY looked up at the giant Holo-TV screen and saw that with Weiss' glyph, coupled with her speed, her attack made it look like she practically teleported while also slicing the Beowolf in half.

Saber then readied for another attack, but saw that Weiss was in the air now; gracefully floating upward before spinning, and two ethereal balls fell the ground underneath the remaining Beowolves before exploding into ice and impaling them.

Saber couldn't help but smile at her mistress's ability to fight, as she was always left trying to protect her previous masters, but then, she noticed the body of the monsters she slew, and how it began to almost turn to dust and blow away in the air.

The colosseum was silent, as they all tried to process what had just happened, except for Ruby, who was the only little voice cheering.

"Yeah, Weiss and Saber, go!"

Oobleck and Port stared in amazement, almost forgetting that they should be doing the announcing but then someone walked in from the doors behind them and picked up the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you: the half-time show of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Showing full well the synergy between comrades, and how it is only through unity that can we then push back the darkness."

For a moment, people were skeptical as to whether not this was really part of the show, until one clap turns into hundreds, and the thought was banished from everyone's mind once the whole stadium erupted into cheers. Ozpin then set down the microphone and let out a sigh of relief, he then reached for his Scroll and began to dial for Glynda.

"Glynda, I want Team RWBY in my office as soon as possible, and bring by any notes that you have acquired," Ozpin said, and hung up as he left the skybox.

All cameras were now on Saber and Weiss, their images appearing on the Holo-TV as the cameras zoomed in on the pair and made them center frame. As she stared at the Holo-TV, with piqued curiosity, Cinder noticed that, on Weiss' hand, were markings similar to the ones on hers.

Saber watched as Weiss began to curtsy in thanks to the spectators, smiling happily as she did so. It was an interesting fighting style, one that Saber had never seen before, but it had worked, and it made her feel a sense of pride for her servant. When she was done, Weiss made her way out of the arena, with Saber following her, and Team RWBY were at the exit to meet them both.

"That was awesome, you two!" Ruby said as she jumped in front of Saber and Weiss.

"Yeah, I did great," Weiss said, trying to salvage what could have been a disaster for her show.

"I think Saber really stole the show, to be honest," Yang said, and immediately regretted her words as Weiss shot a glance at her.

"Team RWBY." They all heard, and turned to see Glynda standing at the exit leading to the landing area, with a private shuttle waiting for them. "Come with me, please."

* * *

"That was interesting!" Nora exclaimed, and leaned over the safety railing in the spectator stands as she watched Team RWBY leave. Her hand rubbing her chin as she watched with quirked brow, and a sly smile.

"Who knew that simple servants were taught to fight like that?" Ren commented, seemingly to finish Nora's observation.

"Maybe she was a secret Huntress who was shamed, and forced to become a servant!" Nora blurted out and turned to Ren, hoping that he would agree with her.

" That is not likely, Nora," Ren nonchalantly replied, as he stood from his chair and turned to leave, along with the other spectators. Jaune got up, ready to follow Ren along with Pyrrha, but noticed that she was no longer in her seat.

* * *

Team RWBY nervously made their way down the halls of Beacon, accompanied by Glynda as she herded them towards Ozpin's office.

"Ms. Goodwitch, are we in trouble?" Weiss asked.

"No, but the Headmaster would like a word with you, and would like some input from your teammates," Glynda answered. After an elevator ride up, they finally made it to Ozpin's office, who had already made it there before they did.

He stood with his hands behind his back, facing the window, which overlooked the rest of Vale. He heard the team walk into his office, but stood facing away from them for a moment longer as he still tried to collect his thoughts.

"Hello, Headmaster," Weiss said nervously, which made Ozpin smile as he knew that she knew that the discomfort she felt was not warranted; he turned around and smiled politely at her, his gaze switching to her other teammates who all beamed back at him until his gaze turned to Saber, and his smile disappeared.

She stared back at him with the same amount of intensity as she had the first time they met, but this time, Ozpin saw her for what she really was: a warrior. The battle-gown, which reflected the light from the sun, which was setting and almost disappeared over the horizon, and her battle skills were proof of that.

"I hope you enjoyed the show," Weiss continued after noticing the look he was giving Saber.

"I very much did, Ms. Schnee. It was as exciting as I thought it would be, and I offer you my congratulations," Ozpin replied, the smile on his face reappearing as he addressed his student.

Weiss held her hands in front of her, and nodded proudly but then noticed his gaze was now on Saber again.

"That was impressive skill for a servant meant to run errands," Ozpin commented, but Saber remained silent, while Ruby, Yang, and Blake looked at her, then to Weiss.

"Yeah, well, my servants are taught how to fight, you know- protection," Weiss tried to explain, but Ozpin raised a finger to stop her.

"I want her to speak for herself now," Ozpin said, and stepped forward towards Saber, who held her ground. "I want you to tell me, with your own words, just who you really are."

 **(Some have wondered what Servants I will choose for their respective masters, both of which will remain secret until they are finally revealed. I have wondered if I should use Servants that have not been shown in canon, meaning they will probably be OCs that are not really OCs, since it will still follow the rule that they are based off of historic figures, or people from legend.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Saber knew who she was: a Heroic Spirit, summoned to a world she knew nothing about, by Weiss Schnee for the upcoming Holy Grail War; however, she had no idea who she was other than that.

Normally the Servants would have memories of their previous life, but every time she tried to remember who she was, all she was able to do was draw a blank. Everything in her mind was an amalgamation of sudden images, most of which were flashes and glimpses of when she was taught to fight, but anything else would immediately go to darkness.

Aside from her own identity which she tried tirelessly to remember, she at least knew one thing…

"I am Weiss's Servant," Saber answered, and Weiss let out a sigh of relief in response.

"Still holding to that, I see," Ozpin replied before he too, let out a sigh, but one of exasperation, as well as disappointment.

"I am not her servant in that I belong to her family's estate," Saber elaborated, which made Ozpin's curiosity pique again. "I am a Servant brought here by the Holy Grail."

The office went silent for a moment, as everyone tried to figure out what she meant as Saber stood, her face betraying no emotion as she expected everyone to know what she was talking about; although Ozpin tried his best to hide his confusion, in the end, he couldn't help but quirk a brow.

"Huh?" Ruby asked. "What's that?"

Immediately, Ozpin raised a hand and smiled over at Ruby, who respectfully went silent before Ozpin's gaze turned back to Saber; although not as intense as before, Saber could still feel the gravity of his gaze, as it felt like there was an enormous pressure on her as he stared at her.

"Please elaborate, Saber, if that is your real name," Ozpin asked, and Weiss' unease began to grow. "But what is this, 'Holy Grail'?"

Unbeknownst to everyone but Ozpin and Glynda, Qrow was leaning back against one of the columns inside Ozpin's office as he listened in, intently.

"The Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish granting device," Saber replied, nonchalantly.

Qrow tried his best to stifle a laugh all while thinking to himself that these were the ravings of a madman, or woman in this case, and everyone on team RWBY began to think the same exact thing. However, Ozpin kept his gaze, trying his best to not betray any outward emotion, however, was hard to believe.

"I'm sorry Saber, but I have never heard of this device," Ozpin replied.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, but the Holy Grail is legendary, I find it hard to believe that there would be someone who has never heard of it," Saber continued, her eyes narrowed. "In fact, it was only through the Grail's power that has allowed me to be summoned by Weiss for the coming war."

"War?" RWBY said in unison and Qrow's curiosity was now piqued as well.

"Team RWBY, please," Ozpin replied, again, showing his calming smile to the teammates who looked to one another nervously but now their attention was solely focused on Saber.

"I have been summoned for one purpose: to assist the master who has summoned me to fight in glorious battle in the Holy Grail War; in this case, I fight for Weiss, and for her alone," Saber continued, not showing any other outward emotion other than determination.

"Hang on," Weiss interjected and stepped forward. "I did not summon you for any kind of war!"

"And yet, I am here," Saber responded. "Tied to you by word and bond; the command seal on your hand is proof of that."

Weiss had forgotten about this so called 'command seal', and remembered that Saber had mentioned it before; she looked down at it once more and saw the deep red markings etched into her skin.

"Seven Masters, and seven Servants compete for the Holy Grail," Saber continued, while Weiss began to worry; she signed up to join Beacon to become a Huntress, not to wage war, especially a war that she never knew existed.

"If this is true, is there any way to stop this?" asked a concerned Ozpin, once the topic of war was brought up.

"Yes please, despite whatever crazy delusions you may have, I want no part in it," Weiss replied angrily as she clutched her hand, hoping that the mark would disappear if only she squeezed just a bit harder.

"Unfortunately, no," Saber replied again, showing no outward emotion other than determination. "Once the first Servant has been summoned, it begins a chain reaction of events which then leads to the summoning of the other Servants, which ultimately leads to the start of the Grail War."

"You are insane!" Weiss exclaimed. "Why should we believe you?"

Everyone nodded in reply nervously, except for Ozpin, who looked at Weiss worryingly as the fear of whether this was true lingered in his mind.

"The only way I can materialize in the physical world, Weiss, is by the Grail's power," Saber replied. "By my honor, I would never lie to you."

"Saber, I am sure you would not begrudge me when I say that I don't want any of my students participating in any wars," Ozpin said, then Saber's attention reverted back to Ozpin.

"There is one way," Saber replied, and Weiss eyes lit up. "She could relinquish control of me to another potential master."

"Okay, how do I do that?" Weiss asked excitedly.

"Weiss, you have mentioned before that you summoning me was an accident. However, I don't believe in accidents, and I believe you have been chosen to be a Master for a reason," Saber responded, however, her expression changed from one of determination, to that of concern. "I have made my oath to fight at your side, and I plan to uphold it."

"If she were to relinquish control of you," Ozpin interrupted, and he stood from his chair, and for the first time, he didn't have his coffee cup in hand as he left it on his desk. "What would that mean for that person?"

"That person would then be my Master, and the War would go on until there is only one Servant and Master left," Saber responded.

"You mean, you kill each other?" Yang asked.

"The winner is the last remaining Servant, which means that the Master need not die, but it makes it easier if the Master is killed as well," Saber replied, and everyone stood in silence as they listened to what Saber had to say.

"A Servant can only stay in the War as long as they have a Master to tether them to the physical world through their supply of mana. If a Master dies, the Servant can only stay in the world for so long until their mana runs out, but they can always find a new Master, so in the end, it is better to kill both Master and Servant."

"So in reality, I have two choices…" Weiss said under her breath, and everyone turned to her to see a horrified expression, as she realized the choice she now has to make. "I fight in this War, and potentially kill someone, or I give command of you to someone else, and potentially sentence them to death?"

"Those are the rules, yes," Saber responded, and noticed her Master's hesitation and realized this was not a decision that she can influence. "Again, you are chosen for a reason, Weiss, but the reality is, that the War has already started. We just have to wait for the other Servants to appear."

"But I am the only person who can summon any kind of familiar," Weiss said with a whimper.

"The Grail will find a way to bring the Servants into this world, Weiss," Saber responded softly, then Weiss hung her head and while still clutching at her hand, she stepped back into line with the rest of her team.

The office went silent, while Ozpin looked at Weiss' crestfallen face and he empathized with her; even if they didn't know for sure that what Saber was saying was true, still, it was still not an easy decision to make. However, the more he heard Saber's words, the more he started to believe her, and the more he believed her, the more he worried.

However, when he turned to RWBY, he saw that the rest of the girls all huddled around Weiss and they began to comfort her, and he knew that whatever troubles that would face them, they would overcome them together.

"For now, RWBY, I want you to keep this a secret," Ozpin said, and they all looked back up at him. "Weiss, I want you to think on this decision carefully, and when you have made it, come to me, please."

"Yes, Headmaster," Weiss responded sullenly, and she turned to face each member of her team before they all turned to leave, and just as Saber was about to turn to leave, a voice stopped her.

"Saber, if you don't mind, I have some questions for you alone," Ozpin asked, and he sat back down onto his seat. For a moment, Saber turned to Weiss for permission, but saw that she paid her no mind as she was too distraught with the recent revelations.

"Of course, sir," Saber responded with a sigh, a few questions would not hurt; Ozpin then motioned towards a chair that Glynda had pulled up and Saber slowly sat down before they stared at one another in a moment of silence. In that silence, Saber realized that she herself had some questions that needed answering.

"Before we begin, may I inquire you on a few details?" Saber asked.

"Of course, it is only fair since I already spent some time interrogating you already," Ozpin replied, and although it sounded funny in his mind, as he attempted to lighten the mood, mostly for his own sake, but another part of him knew it wouldn't work.

"What was that?" Saber asked, and for a moment, Ozpin did not know how to respond to such a vague question.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"Those… things," Saber reiterated, as she recollected the fight earlier in the day against creatures that she had never seen before, not even in whatever memories she had. "What were they, and why was there a show where Weiss had to fight them?"

Whatever curiosity Ozpin had about Saber skyrocketed at that point, and was almost stunned by the question; first, he was met with the prospect of a war he never knew of, and now he was met with someone who has never heard of Grimm before?

"Do you really not know?" Glynda responded, as her own curiosity got the better of her, and she was forced to ask her own series of questions.

"I have never seen creatures like that before; what are they?" Saber asked again, to which Ozpin first replied by taking in a deep breath and they locked eyes.

"Those are the Creatures of Grimm, Saber," Ozpin finally replied, and his expression turned serious. "Creatures of darkness who feed on negativity, and that have plagued us since the birth of Humanity and Faunus alike. This is what this institution is for, to train the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight an enemy that will not stop until we are all dead."

"But they are just children," Saber responded, as she remembered the pang of horror she felt upon first witnessing the Grimm, and she immediately imagined what the people of this world might think.

"Yet you are willing to bring one of my students into a war," Ozpin replied, and for a moment, Saber felt shamed. "Realize, Saber, that this is not a decision made lightly. Most of our students know what kind of life this leads to, and what they are up against; they have trained their entire lives for this, however, they were not trained for war."

The office went silent, as Saber did not know how to respond; she took in so much information that she couldn't even formulate any coherent thought, but she kept her head high and betrayed no emotion. Ozpin then reached for a drawer and pulled out a Scroll from within and laid it out in front of Saber, who looked at it curiously.

As Ozpin opened it, he pressed a button on the touch screen and a recording began to play and Saber recognized her voice, as well as the discussion she had where she first learned about the Faunus. Ozpin had a point to take out this recording, however, Saber was so intrigued about the device that she could barely pay attention to the recording.

"How much do you know about this world, Saber?" Ozpin asked, which snapped Saber back into reality.

"Strangely enough, I don't know much, which is troublesome," Saber responded.

"It is troublesome, yes, but I suspect that you mean it in a different sense," Ozpin inquired.

"Yes, the Grail should have imparted wisdom of the time period I have been summoned to," Saber replied. "Yet, I know nothing of this world."

"Time period? Meaning, that this has happened before?" Glynda asked.

"Yes," Saber responded. "However, the rules state that the War should be kept secret, but everyone knows of the Holy Grail, although most think of it as legend, but it is real."

"I understand, Saber, but I say again that neither I, nor anyone else have ever heard of this Grail," Ozpin replied. "Which is why I find all of this hard to believe."

"I have no reason to lie, sir," Saber replied defensively.

"I wouldn't assume that you would be lying; delusional, maybe, but I have not seen any signs of delusion from you either," Ozpin replied. "Okay, you may choose to reveal what you tell me to Weiss at any time you want, but for now, I wanted to ask you myself. Firstly: Where did you come from?"

"Like I said, I have been summoned by the power of the Grail, so in a sense, I don't come from anywhere," Saber replied. "However, there is a place called the 'Throne of Heroes', a realm where great heroes go to after they die, and wait until they are needed again."

"So you were once a hero?" Ozpin asked. "And does this apply to the other Servants?"

"Yes, sir, to both of your questions," Saber replied.

"Interesting, and since we are on the topic of Servants, what should we expect from these Servants?" Ozpin asked, and noticed that Saber did betray a hint of confusion. "By that, I mean as to their power."

Before Saber could answer, Ozpin leaned on his desk and cleared his throat.

"I ask, Saber, since not just anyone can break through the barrier in the arena like you did today," Ozpin elaborated. "That barrier was specifically designed to protect even the most dangerous of Grimm, yet you managed to break it with ease. Not only that, I have never seen anyone fight like you before, your speed was near blinding; do you remember Ruby?"

"Of course, she has been nothing but kind to me since I arrived. If anything, she has been more accepting of my arrival than anyone else," Saber replied.

"She may not admit it, but she is the fastest student in the academy, and just from that brief fight, I know that you would even manage to best her in speed," Ozpin confessed. "I just want to know what to expect from these Servants."

"That depends, most servants are separated into classes, which is decided by our personal skills," Saber replied. "I am most proficient with a sword, so I belong to the Saber class."

"So Saber is not just your name, but the class you belong to?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir," Saber replied and Ozpin sat patiently as Saber continued to speak. "There are six more classes that participate in the War; there are: Caster, Lancer, Rider, Archer, Assassin, and Berserker."

"And are they all as powerful as you?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," Saber replied, and this provided Ozpin more reasons to worry. The different classes entailed different fighting styles, which could also bring about different kinds of destruction in Vale.

"Is there a way to tell who a Master is?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, normally Master and Servant are together, and if they aren't, I, as a Servant, can detect other nearby Servants," Saber answered. "However, another way to tell is by the markings on the Master's hand, known as 'Command Seals.'"

"Which is why you referred to the ones on Weiss' hand," Ozpin mentioned.

"Exactly, but they don't just signify that they are Masters, they also serve as conduits between Master and Servant which allows them to stay in this world. The seals can be also be used to empower a Servant, as well as issue commands," Saber said. "Even commands that would be impossible for a Servant to break."

"Also, the seals only have three uses and once they are used, the Master loses their power of their Servant."

Ozpin thought long and hard on this information, as it was nothing like he ever heard before. Aside from the power of the Maidens, this was an example of what Dust could only hope to imitate: true magic.

"One last question, Saber," Ozpin asked.

"Of course," Saber replied.

"A war entails a form competition, and a prize to be won," Ozpin said bitterly. "What exactly are you fighting for in this war?"

"For the Holy Grail itself," Saber replied, and Ozpin quirked a brow at her response. "Whoever holds the Grail, shall have their wish granted."

Ozpin was almost taken aback by this, as this almost sounded like something out of a fairytale, which then made him let out a chuckle, as it was not surprise, considering his surroundings.

"What is so humorous?" Saber asked, as he started to chuckle.

"Nothing, Saber," Ozpin replied after he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Don't mind me. Thank you for answering my questions."

The room went silent once more, as the two kept their eyes locked with one another as each began to examine the other once more, and Ozpin thought that he had her down to the letter. A warrior of unworldly skill and power, which far exceeded any of his students, even the most veteran of Huntsmen. Yet, she still held a regal air to her and was willing to fight with undying loyalty for another, which was a trait that Ozpin found to be rare.

"You have amazing skill, Saber. In all of my years as Headmaster of this academy, I have never seen anyone fight like you, or express such power," Ozpin complimented.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Saber replied, but didn't know what else to say as she continued to look him over. He didn't show much, as if he had a lot to hide, but it was in the small details that she was able to determine what kind of man Ozpin was.

A man who had no problem being humble to those who would normally consider him to be their better, and for him to show such care for his students, despite them being trained for a lifetime of fighting. Such attachments would normally be deemed unhealthy, at least to Saber.

"Well then, let us set you up with proper accommodations," Ozpin said with a grunt as he pushed himself off his chair.

"Sir?" Saber asked quizzically.

"I am not one to be un-hospitable to my guests; we will find you a room, if you wish," Ozpin said with a smile.

"You honor me, sir, but I prefer to be at Weiss' side," Saber replied.

"Of course," Ozpin replied and he motioned for Glynda, and as if she knew what he intended, she nodded and she began to walk towards the door leading out of Ozpin's office.

"Follow me, Saber, I will lead you back to RWBY's dorm," Glynda said, and Saber got up from her seat and began to follow her out the door. Once they had both exited, Qrow finally revealed himself and pulled out his flask from within his vest with a whistle.

"Wow, she is something," Qrow stated, while the smile on Ozpin's face slowly faded. "And I am not just referring to her good looks either."

"Indeed," Ozpin replied. "I trust you were able to review the footage beforehand?"

"Oh yeah," Qrow said, as he tried to hold back from laughing and instead came out as a chuckle. "I bet James is fuming and pissing his pants at the same time."

Ozpin waited patiently until Qrow got the humor out of his system, as well as the rest of the alcohol out of the flask as he downed the rest of it.

"So," Qrow continued, the whimsy in his voice gone, and was replaced by his normal, gruff serious self. "Do you believe what she said?"

"Strangely enough, Qrow," Ozpin immediately answered, as he had enough time to think about it himself, and he now had his answer. "I do."

"Really? A magic war brought up by a wish granting cup?" Qrow asked, almost surprised by Ozpin's answer. "You really believe that?"

"I felt something strange last night, Qrow. I could not explain it, but I knew it had the potential to change Remnant as we know it. A 'blessing or a curse', I called it," Ozpin said before he looked down. "Little did I think about it, that it could just as likely be both."

"Yeah, well, I am not exactly satisfied with her answers. I am sure there is more to it," Qrow said with a huff.

"She gave us a general idea of what this conflict will entail," Ozpin replied. "For anything else, we would have to wait and see."

* * *

In Team RWBY's dorm, all the girls sat together on the lowest beds of their makeshift bunks, as they mulled over the revelation. In their minds, what Saber said could likely not be true, but considering the circumstances, they worried that it might be.

"How could this happen?" Weiss asked.

"It's not your fault, Weiss," Ruby said softly.

"Of course it isn't! I didn't ask for any of this!" Weiss exclaimed, and the room went silent once more, as everyone waited for Weiss to calm herself. Instead, she just looked at the markings on her hand, and she let out a long and drawn out sigh.

"It can't honestly be true though, could it?" Yang asked.

"What if it is?" Blake responded, with a worrisome expression. "Honestly, the way she appeared was kind of strange."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha walked down the dark and empty hallways of Beacon after she needed some time to herself to think after witnessing Weiss' markings, but also since the whispering in her mind began to grow maddening.

She was taught to keep a calm and clear mind, but no matter how hard she tried to banish the voices from her thoughts, the more daunting they became. It itched inside her skull, and despite her every attempt to drown it out, it only became louder.

Pyrrha covered her ears, despite knowing that it would not work and she wanted to scream but she did not want to wake the other students who were already asleep. The voices became clearer, and seemed to convey a message, as well as a demand; it sounded so foreign to her, but the longer the denied the voices, the more they pestered her.

Until finally, she let go of her mind, and she gave in. Her mind went blank for a moment, and as if in a trance, she continued down the halls; now knowing where she wanted to go, despite not being in current control of her mind. She stepped through a door, and onto the roof Beacon's dorm, where she often frequented to be alone with Jaune.

Still in a trancelike state, she slowly removed her the armor that covered her right arm, and lifted away the glove from her to reveal markings that had imprinted itself onto her hand. Markings, which began to glow as she then held them in front of her.

* * *

 **(With a lot of fanfic writers who write for a fandom, I realize I am prone to mistakes. One thing that has bothered me was whether or not Servants can detect one another, as I have seen that in the show and some manga. However, if I am wrong, I expect you the reader, to tell me and I will quickly go to fix it. This applies to any other mistakes in this chapter pertaining to how the Grail War works.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Glynda made her way out of Ozpin's office and towards RWBY's dorm, with Saber following behind her. It was only once she had left the office, did Saber realize she had an important question to ask; still, she held her tongue.

As they continued to walk down the halls, the sounds of doors shutting could be heard as the students headed back to their own respective dorms, reluctantly; most still wanted to mingle with friends after the exciting display at the tournament, but after the Breach and the switch in security, a curfew was instituted at the Academy, which required all students to turn in early for the night.

As Glynda and Saber walked down the halls, Saber could hear the sounds of metal clacking together in the distance, which drew closer until she saw a giant metal being appear from around the corner. Glynda continued onward, ignoring the Atlesian Knight robot as it scanned from side to side until its gaze fell upon Glynda and Saber, its sensory gaze lingering especially long in Saber's direction.

A few lights blipped on its visor, which caused Glynda to stop and let out a sigh of exasperation and she crossed her arms as the Knight made its way towards her; Saber quickly turned as another Knight appeared from behind but this time, accompanied by a man in uniform who stopped in front of the two women with his hands behind his back, and stood up straight as he addressed them.

"You know that no one is to be out this late," the soldier stated.

"I am part of this school's faculty, I don't adhere to these arbitrary rules that have been set up by General Ironwood," Glynda replied sternly.

"What about her?" The soldier asked as he nodded his head towards Saber.

"I am escorting her back to her dorm; I have this situation under control, and it is really none of your business as to our intentions," Glynda said, which made the soldier snort in reply, and he dismissed his Knights with a wave of his hand.

"On your way then," he said.

Glynda took a step forward but stopped as she had noticed that her companion stood frozen as she watched the Knight. Saber took some time to examine the strange mechanical being which lingered behind and continued to stare at her; only until it got closer, did she notice the unnatural way it stood still, like a statue, and when it turned to walk away, it walked with heavy steps.

As she continued watched the Knights depart, Glynda took her own time examining this visitor from an otherwise different world, and how she saw genuine curiosity in her eyes; the same curiosity that she exhibited when she stared at one of their Faunus students, Velvet.

"Come, Saber," Glynda said, to which Saber nodded slowly and resumed following her escort.

Having just arrived back in their dorm, Team RWBY all sat on their respective beds as they all exchanged confused glances back at one another.

"A magic cup that can grant wishes?" Yang commented in disbelief.

"Sounds really farfetched, if you ask me," Blake added. "Like something out of one of my books."

"But you got to admit, what she did during the show was really awesome," Ruby piped in, giddily, as she wiggled on her bed with excitement.

"Yeah, it was," Weiss finally commented, first with a smile, but it slowly faded. "Have you ever seen anyone do anything like that before?"

"You mean a person being able to break through the protective barrier?" Yang asked rhetorically and scoffed.

"So, I guess the real question is, is she is telling the whole truth?" Blake added, her eyes widened at her own thought.

"Another person strong enough to break the barrier?" Yang replied. "That would be cool against the Grimm.

"Except they wouldn't be fighting the Grimm, they would be fighting each other," Blake interjected. "A war, she called it."

"The Vytal Festival is supposed to celebrate peace between the Kingdoms," Weiss added, as she likewise began realize their situation. "The idea of some kind of war would ruin everything."

"Well, think of it this way," Ruby commented, and everyone turned their attention to her. "Saber did say that there are other- what did she call them?"

"Servants?" Blake answered, a little confused at the wording herself. "But she's right: So far, Saber is the only person that we know that has appeared out of nowhere, and there are supposed to be six more."

"Yeah!" Ruby replied. "We won't know if she is really telling the truth until we see another Servant."

"So in the end, if there are no other Servants, then she could really be lying," Blake commented.

"Well, yeah," Ruby commented but suddenly slumped her shoulders and began to twiddle her fingers. "But I personally wouldn't use the word 'lying'. I like her, she's nice and seems genuine, but-"

The dorm went silent again.

"I don't like this, you guys," Ruby finished, and Weiss felt the dread intensifying.

"Professor?" Saber asked.

"Yes, Saber?" Glynda replied, as they stopped in front of RWBY's door.

"I have a question regarding Weiss, and her mana," Saber said, and Glynda quirked a brow at the question.

"Mana?" Glynda replied, remembering Saber's previous mention of mana before, but the only time she ever heard of the concept of mana anywhere else were from fantasy stories.

"Yes, with her supply of mana, I can remain awake indefinitely, and I wouldn't need to eat," Saber continued. "However, I have been feeling strangely fatigued and even hungry."

"I think you just answered your own question," Glynda replied, although the thought lingered as to the thought of anyone feeling hungry or tired to be strange, is in it of itself, strange. However, Saber still looked at Glynda as she continued to expect a straight answer.

"Any questions you may have can also be answered by the girls," Glynda said, and knocked on Team RWBY's door, and seconds later, it opened with Ruby peeking through, which brought a smile to Saber's face.

"Welcome back," Ruby said with a soft smile.

"Good night, RWBY, don't stay up too late," Glynda said, before she walked back to Ozpin's office but noticed a Knight standing down the hall, and for a moment, she swore that it was observing her.

Ruby held the door open, as Saber made her way inside the dorm and noticed the uncomfortable silence in the room, and she knew the reason why. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes as her armor glowed and changed back into her gown.

Ruby, Yang, Blake had seen this before when Saber charged in to defend Weiss during the show, and now Weiss has witnessed this transformation for the first time. To her, it was a real example of what can be described as 'true magic'; something that Dust, Aura, or a Semblance could not mimic.

Everyone made their way to their beds and stared at Saber as she stood in the middle of the room. She could feel their eyes on her, but she kept her composure. Saber then pulled up a chair from the corner and sat with her hands on her lap as she waited patiently.

"Saber," Ruby spoke, and everyone turned their attention to her. "What you did was pretty amazing."

The praise caught Saber off guard but something in her made her quickly reach for an answer.

"It was nothing, Ruby; I do what I must to protect my Master," Saber replied.

"This is pretty serious for you, huh?" Yang asked.

"Of course," replied Saber. "I would like to think of myself as someone who always speaks the truth."

"Saber, you don't mind if I ask where you came from, do you?" Weiss said, and Saber turned toward in her response.

"Of course not, Weiss, but I believe I have already explained that to you all, along with your Headmaster," Saber said.

"That you came from this 'Grail', I know, but is that really all? Were you created just to fight?" Weiss added.

"Sounds rather sad, if you ask me," Blake remarked somberly before Saber could respond.

"That is a difficult question to answer. All I can say is this: Servants were once people of great importance, even heroes," Saber replied, almost with a smile. "To some extent, we are made into Spirits by our deeds in life."

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly but then she sulked on her bed. "But I have never heard of someone named 'Saber'."

"I have to agree, Saber is a strange name." Blake added.

"Saber is simply the name I go by, Blake," Saber responded. "It is my class of Servant; it is not my real name," Saber said.

"Class?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Saber replied. "Sabers are spirits that fight with blades for example, while Lancers fight with spears."

"If Saber is not your real name, then what is your name?" Weiss asked.

Saber opened her mouth to speak but froze, but her mind drew a blank. All she could muster were images of how she learned to fight, but even these memories felt incomplete.

"Weiss, I must be apologize, but I honestly can't seem to remember," Saber said in a quiet voice. "I can only remember so much, at least for now."

"We can help!" Ruby said excitedly once more, while everyone looked at her curiously. "We can head to the library tomorrow, and look for clues to figure out who you are!"

"That's not a bad idea," Blake said with a smile.

"Hell yeah! I would like to know who kicked that much butt in real life!" Yang exclaimed before she and her sister laughed together. Saber smiled at the two, and turned back to Weiss; they both looked at one another for a few moments, before Weiss turned away again. This time, Saber noticed that she also smiled; it the first time since she had been summoned that she had done so.

"Are there any other questions you girls wanted to ask me? If you are done, I would like to ask you some questions as well," Saber said.

"I am sure we all have a lot of questions, especially Ruby, but in all fairness, I think it is your turn to ask us some," Blake replied and the dorm room went silent once more as the four girls waited for Saber to speak.

But as Saber opened her mouth, she detected something faint, and she immediately recognized this feeling: magic. And it could only have come from one source, as static began to fill the air.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts as she then stood and forced the door.

"Ruby?" The girls heard on the other side of the door as it then slowly opened and in peeked Jaune. "Sorry if I am bothering you, but, have you seen Pyrrha? She disappeared after the show."

"What are you doing? What is this?" Pyrrha pleaded, but no words came out of her mouth, as her body seemed to be controlled by a powerful force as she moved automatically. She raised her hand, the markings on her hand glowed brighter, and it felt like the light would almost be enough to blind her in a matter of seconds. The marking began to pulsate slightly, before a similarly bright light appeared on the ground in front of her, which formed into a circle, with intricate glyphs decorating it.

Almost as if it was a power source, the light on the markings swept into the circle before their luminosity matched each other. Pyrrha could feel the air begin to pulsate with static as electricity seemed to emanate from the circle, growing fiercer as it and the markings grew brighter.

Then in the center of the circle, Pyrrha noticed a shape begin to form. At first, she couldn't determine what it was, but as it rose from the ground she recognized the shape of a person kneeling before her. Then suddenly, the figure emitted a force strong enough to knock her off her feet.

"What was that?" Weiss exclaimed, as an explosion echoed through the corridors, and shook their dorm room, almost knocking Ruby's bed from its ropes and to the floor as she clutched at the bedpost.

Without an answer, Saber stood up, her dress glowed once more, and she was back in her battle regalia.

"A Servant!" Saber hissed as she once again, grasped at her invisible sword and dashed towards the exit, her shoulder aimed at the door. Jaune quickly jumped out of the way, as she knocked the door from its hinges and into the other side of the corridor, half embedded into the wall.

"Saber! Wait!" Weiss called out as she and RWBY ran after her; leaving behind a shocked Jaune, who was startled even further as his dorm room suddenly opened with Ren and Nora staring at him, horrified.

"Jaune? What did you say to Yang this time?" Nora asked, wide-eyed.

Pyrrha blinked, she was on her side on the ground, and she blinked a few more times. To make sure, she moved her hand to push herself up, and indeed, she could move her body again. With a groan, she lifted herself off the ground and stared in confusion, as well as shock, as the circle she had seen had burned itself into the ground. As she examined it, she noticed the figure still kneeling at the center of the circle, but this time she could see it more clearly.

A muscular man, with golden armor that seemed to be made to fit the contours of his torso, with abdominal "muscles" forged into the lower torso of his armor. A giant shield on his left arm that was almost as big as him, with a spear in his right hand.

The weapon alone was enough to put Pyrrha on high alert, but she cursed herself as she realized that she had gone up to the school's roof without her weapons. Then, the figure began to stand up, and Pyrrha lowered her body, ready to jump into action if need be.

As he stood straight, she noticed the the shape of its body; she deduced that it was male and she looked to meet this man's gaze, only to notice that he had a helmet with a rather peculiar design, and red hair which seemed to run down from the top of the helmet, down to the back.

The features of the mouth obscured most this man's facial features, all but the mouth and eyes, which he opened and the first thing he was Pyrrha, ready to fight, even without weapons.

"You must have been pretty strong to summon me," the figure said, but Pyrrha did not reply; she instead felt a little confused at this reference to a summoning.

"So, I guess you must be my Master. Allow me to introduce myself, then. I am Lancer."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Thank you Xavier Rall for betaing this chapter and thank you to everyone else who offered to beta for me.)**

"Your… master?" Pyrrha asked, the word itself almost felt weird to use.

"Yes, Master," the figure replied loudly, as he raised his spear and pointed it at Pyrrha, who stepped away. "The Command Seals on your hand prove that."

Pyrrha looked at the back of her hand, still shaken after what happened but still remembering everything from during the summoning. Most of all, she felt uneasy as to how she did not notice the markings before.

She looked back at the man and noticed that his expression had changed and that he was instead focused on something. The expression on his face was something that she recognized, as if he heard or sensed something, and her own instincts told her that something was coming.

"Haha! Let the War begin!" He yelled as he shifted his body to the left as he raised his shield.

"War?" Pyrrha stammered, but suddenly the roof erupted into splinters as a woman, clad in armor, broke through the roof from the floor below.

Without prompting, she dashed forward, the force she exerted as she kicked forward broke off another chunk of the roof.

"Saber?" Pyrrha exclaimed as she stood back while Saber swung her invisible weapon which slammmed against Lancer's enormous shield; the force of the strike resulted in a shockwave that almost made the roof collapse underneath them, although the wooden beams which held the roof cracked and bent downward.

Team RWBY ran down the hall towards the door that they last saw Saber run in to and slid to a halt to see the team that resided as they hugged the walls; their eyes pointed up towards an enormous hole with debris which littered the floor beneath it.

RWBY charged into the room and jumped through the hole onto the roof of Beacon only to see Pyrrha slowly backing away towards them.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss called out, to which Pyrrha turned towards the voice.

"Weiss? What is going on?" Pyrrha asked as she ran towards Team RWBY.

Weiss had never seen Pyrrha act like this before, as the Pyrrha she knew was always calm and composed; however, what she saw was fear in her eyes. The muffled sound of battle can be heard around them and the girls looked around to see where it was coming from, but was nowhere to be seen on the roof.

"Weiss," Ruby said with a noticeable shiver as she pointed towards Pyrrha, and once more, Weiss looked towards her schoolmate to see the same kind of markings on her right hand that she had. However, the markings were etched into a different pattern.

"Oh no," Weiss said under her breath as she raised her own right hand and looked over her own markings. A 'Command Seal,' Saber called them and they signified that they were Masters in the Grail War, which made Weiss realize that Saber spoke the truth.

"Weiss."

Weiss flinched as she heard her name once more and looked up to Pyrrha but then the roof in front of them exploded once more, as shards of wood and roof tiling filled the air.

Saber stepped onto the roof gracefully, while a man which Weiss did not recognize, landed with a loud thud onto the roof that caused it to shake and almost made the girls lose their footing.

There was a brief pause in the battle as the two combatants stared each other down.

"Just my luck to be paired against a Saber," the man chuckled before he raised his shield up to where only his eyes peeked over it.

"'Luck,' would not be the word I would use, Lancer," Saber replied.

Weiss examined the man once more and noticed the spear that he held in his right arm which signified the class of Servant he was; he rested the spear over his shield with the tip pointed straight at Saber.

During the calm, Weiss realized what this battle could mean…

"Saber, stop this!" Weiss exclaimed.

Saber stopped, and even Lancer casted a curious glance.

"Master, we are Servants and this is the way of the Grail War," Saber replied coldly and Weiss could see the same determination that she had witnessed during the show. However, it was until now that she realized that she was poised to kill as Saber glanced over at Pyrrha and narrowed her eyes.

"Saber, stop, she is my friend!" Weiss cried out helplessly.

Pyrrha saw that she lowered her sword slightly, ready to thrust, as she then snapped her body towards her and dashed towards her, and in the blink of an eye, she closed the twenty-foot distance between them. Despite her invisible weapon, Pyrrha managed to dodge the attack thanks to her many years of combat experience.

Her body arched backwards as she went into a flip, but noticed that Saber was already preparing another strike, which missed her by less than an inch and struck the roof; the force of the attack emitted a shock wave which ejected more tiles into the air which, obscured Pyrrha's vision.

Lancer moved in to defend his master but Saber juggled her attention between her two targets; deflected one attack there, only to swing here as she attempted to cut down Pyrrha.

Pyrrha backed away but with every step she took, Saber was quick to advance forward. She used her Semblance to influence Saber's armor, however, it was a lot more difficult to do as Saber just powered her way through, unhindered.

Fatigue set in, and before long, Pyrrha lost her footing and fell onto her back. A momentary pause set in, as Saber was forced back by Lancer and he stood defiantly between her and Pyrrha.

Saber raised her sword and prepared to charge but then noticed ice began to envelope her legs, and stopped at her waist. Surprised, she looked behind her to see ice blue runes underneath Weiss's feet with her rapier pointed at her.

"Master! What are you doing?" Saber said, stunned, unbeknownst to her, Lancer lowered his shield slightly as he looked on curiously.

"Pyrrha is my friend, I can't let you kill her," Weiss cried out, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Saber, but then the roof exploded once more from below, as Atlesian Knights landed on the roof with a thud.

They all raised their weapons and immediately pointed them at everyone on the roof.

"Woah," Yang commented as she readied Amber Celica and raised her hands up, ready to defend herself.

Ruby and Blake likewise readied their weapons while Saber simply swung her weapon down and shattered the ice. She heard a loud whirring which turned into a roar as she another machine float up into view, the sides of it were open as a man in white stood and looked down at everyone.

"Knights, don't harm the children but train your weapons on those two," General Ironwood ordered as he pointed two fingers towards Saber and Lancer and immediately, the Knights snapped their attention to the two Servants.

"Stand down and quietly come with us. I will not repeat myself," Ironwood ordered.

"Master, orders?" Both Lancer and Saber asked.

"Do what General Ironwood says," Weiss replied but then heard Lancer scoff.

"Forgive me, master, but that is not possible," Saber replied, her eyes trained on Ironwood who, with resolve, stared back at her.

"Such is the way of the War," Lancer agreed.

"Saber, as your master, I order you to stop!" Weiss shouted but then felt a burning sensation in her hand. She looked down to see some of the lines on her command seal began to glow but then slowly died down and the lines have faded away.

"Wha-?" Weiss murmured and looked up to see Saber, who was now shaking.

"What… what have you done?" Saber said with a hiss as she struggled to turn towards her. Weiss noticed the slight movements that Saber made, or tried to make, as if something compelled her to stand still.

Saber braced herself for an inevitable attack, however, it didn't come. Instead, Lancer lowered his weapon.

"Ah," Lancer growled. "An enemy who can't fight back isn't fun. I would have a bad taste in my mouth if I struck you down now. Master!"

Pyrrha flinched at the title and faced Lancer as he turned towards her.

"What do you think of this?" Lancer asked.

Pyrrha looked to Ironwood, then back to Weiss, who was visibly calmer.

"Do as Ironwood says," Pyrrha said, hesitantly, but was surprised to see the man lower his weapons, which disappeared into bronze dust.

"Now, the Knights will escort you to the Headmaster's office," Ironwood ordered and both Servants looked towards their respective masters.

"Do as he says," Pyrrha commanded, albeit, still hesitantly and the man obeyed once more.

"Hmph. You are an interesting Master," Lancer commented as he went with an entourage of four Knights.

Weiss approached Saber, who still stood in place almost like a statue.

"You are making a mistake, Master," Saber said, defeated.

"Pyrrha is a friend of mine, Saber. I can't have you attack her," Weiss replied.

"There are no friends in the Grail War, Weiss," Saber said with a sigh. "There can only be one winner."

"Ms. Schnee."

Weiss looked up to see Ironwood looking down at her, his expression softened as he looked at her expectantly.

"I am starting to believe you, Saber, unfortunately," Weiss remarked. "But please, let us figure things out before we start attacking everyone we see."

Saber took a moment to think but at this point, she knew she had no choice.

"I will follow your command, Weiss," Saber said.

"Thank you, now, please follow General Ironwood's instructions," Weiss said and saw as Saber arms fell as whatever compelled her to stop had been lifted, for now.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward to follow the Knights, until she noticed one in particular. She looked back at it as it looked in her direction and she had a strange feeling that it was looking directly at her. The thought made her shiver but she brushed it off and continued forward.

0-RWBY-

"Interesting," Cinder said as she looked down at her Scroll, all while Emerald and Mercury both looked out the window.  
"I don't see anything," Emerald commented. "What was that?"

"Sounded like a battle," Mercury answered. "A pretty intense one."/span/p

"And what would you know of an intense battle?" Emerald said with a scoff.

Cinder ignored her disciples' bickering and focused on her Scroll. The virus she had implanted into the school's mainframe allowed her to take control of one or two Knights and she knew what exactly was going on.

"She marveled at the damage that was caused and that it was more than any normal human can cause. Their speed and power, she craved it, and yet it was just outside of her reach.

Or so she thought…

She lowered the head of the Knight she was controlling as it was looking at the Schnee Heiress and spotted the peculiar markings on her hand, similar to her own.

She swiped on the scroll and the camera changed to another Knight, this one walking down the hall behind the armor-clad man and the blue gowned woman.

She began to suspect a pattern and she made the internal camera inside the Knight's visor move around, so as not to make its head move.

To the left of the Knight, she spotted Nikos and she then move the camera down slightly. Her suspicions were confirmed… as on her right hand, there were more markings.

Cinder looked at her own right hand and spotted the same red markings, and as she pieced the clues together, she grinned.

"Move, you two," Cinder commanded and Emerald and Mercury obeyed. Parting ways to allow Cinder to near the window, as she opened it as much as she can and began to climb out.

"Should I go with you?" Emerald asked.

"No, you stay here," Cinder said, as she looked back from the corner of her eyes, and Emerald simply backed away before Cinder jumped out.

She had memorized the patrol routes of all the Knights, so it was simple to avoid them and the curfew checks on all the dorm rooms had already been done. So, sneaking out was simple.

After a couple hours of walking through Vale and leaving the safety of its walls, she headed towards the wood. She turned back once to assess how far she had moved and decided she was far enough away before she looked back down at a clearing in the woods.

"Let's see," Cinder said as she raised her right hand, and the markings began to glow. Strange, she thought.

It was almost as if she had done this many times before, despite the fact she had no idea what she was doing.

Suddenly, glyphs began to appear on the ground as they spun and expanded. Cinder focused her attention on this ritual, not budging or hesitating. The air around her began to crackle and spark, coalescing onto the center before it exploded.

Cinder shielded herself, and once it was done, she began to lower her arms to see the air surrounded with steam. In the middle of the clearing, she could see the silhouette of a woman and as it began to clear, she could then make out her features.

Wavy brown hair with leaves stuck neatly into them, almost by design, and a long gown that stretched down to her feet which barely covered the tips of her toes.

Cinder stood tall and approached the figure.

"Are you my master then?" The woman asked.

"I am," Cinder replied as she reveled in being called a Master.

"Very well," the woman replied and smiled. "My name... is Caster."


End file.
